Nothing but Darkness
by ShadowFury12
Summary: Finally I speak, giving Geitz the cold stare that earned me the title Angel of Death. It's the stare that all my victims recieve. It’s always the last thing they ever see. “You are my target, Geitz. You will die.”
1. Learn From Your Mistakes

I wake in darkness. I know to expect this by now. It happens every time. I sit up on the cheap bed, checking my body for bruises. There are scars crisscross about my arms and torso, and some of them weep with blood.

Nergal has plenty of troubadours, even some valkyries like Ursula. But I will receive no medical attention. Partially to teach me how to survive if I was wounded far from anyone who could help me, but mostly to punish me and make sure I learn my lesson.

I try to remember what I did wrong this time. Oh, yes. My target was not killed fast enough. He survived just long enough to send a final message, telling some fool about what he had learned about the Black Fang. Then I found and killed him, but first he had sent the message. I returned and somehow Nergal learned of the final letter, and I was punished for it. His morphss beat me senseless, and now I have to find the man who received the message, hopefully before he tells anyone else.

My next target's name is Geitz. I have no clue who or where he is, and I know that asking Nergal is out of the question. Showing my face in Nergal's presence for a while will bring only more pain, so I know I need to lay low for a few days.

I rise to my feet. I am shaking slightly from loss of blood, but I have experienced worse. I sink to my knees and grope under the low bed for the bandages I have. I stole them, knowing that they were my only chance for staying alive and well. I steal lots of things to survive, both from neighboring towns and the Black Fang itself. They won't miss it, as long as I don't take anything important.

A few minutes later all of my wounds have been tended to. I have done this so many times that I am skilled in treating injuries, almost as much as some of Nergal's newly recruited troubadours. Of course, I cannot perform magic, but still the skill is useful for when you are in enemy territory and bleeding to death.

I tuck the bandages back under my bed, but keep a few and some healing balms as well. I will probably need them later, and I won't have time to find a cleric. If I don't do this mission quickly, Nergal may not be quite as humane as he was before.

I dart out of the bedchamber, making sure to not be seen. I do not want morphs or other Black Fang members to catch me and ask questions. Although it seems that there are less and less human Black Fangs then there was before. The men and women seem to be slowly disappearing; yet the morphs seem to multiply. I notice that only the weak and unneeded humans are missing. It drives me to work harder and to succeed. If I become useless or some morph surpasses me, I will be worthless. Then I, too, will probably mysteriously disappear.

But the slowly vanishing men is not the only thing that is troubling me, but also the morphs. Morphs make my skin crawl. They are too eerie, to inhuman. Their golden eyes make them seem lifeless, although they move and breathe like humans. I do not know why, but one of the only emotions I feel even now that Nergal has fully trained me is the slight flicker of uneasiness when I am around morphs. But I take care not to show it. If I show any sign of emotion or weakness, then Nergal will beat it out of me. I have been beaten enough to learn what he wants out of me.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I tense. My eyes dart around the narrow hallway, looking for anywhere to hide. But it is bare, with no shadows or nooks to hide in. It is built that way for that exact reason.

My throat tightens as I hear the footsteps come closer. I listen closely, trying to tell if they are a threat or not. One is human, heavy and slow. It is a man, and obviously heavily armed by the sound of clanking armor. The other is quick and light. A morph. Female. The two talk in hushed voices, secret. I know I should not be here. I turn to flee, but run headlong into Maxime. I feel my eyes widen slightly to improvise for the emotions I am hiding.

"What are you doing here, Jaffar?" Maxime asks. His voice is cool and smooth, as if he says this just to bother me.

I try to push past him but he shifts casually, blocking my path again. "In trouble again, are we?" Maxime asks, a slow smirk crossing his face.

My gaze hardens as I try to walk around him again. But still he blocks me. My fists clench. After years of holding back emotions it is easy, but this man has always bothered me. His coolness and signature smirk makes it seem like he really knows what goes on inside my head.

The footsteps are coming closer. Now there is only a few moments before they turn the corner and see me.

"Let me through, Maxime," I say in the coldest voice I can. But Maxime is undaunted.

"What's this? The legendary Angel of Death running like a coward?" Maxime shakes his head in mock disappointment. "Tisk tisk, Jaffar. Didn't Nergal teach you better than that?"

"Let me through, Maxime," I say in an even colder tone. I spit out his name like it is a rude word.

Maxime just laughs. "Losing your temper now? You really are losing your touch, Jaffar."

I turn and check to make sure that the two are not upon us already. Not yet, but almost. It's just a matter of time until they turn that corner…

Maxime waits until the last possible minute before stepping aside. "What are you waiting here for, Jaffar?" he says, frowning in disapproval, pretending like I am the one blocking his path, not the other way around. "You're wasting my time. I have things to do, you know, unlike some."

I ignore his words and dart past him, down the hallway and up the spiral staircase. I start to enter my bedchamber, but then think against it. They may be coming for me. If they are, then it probably isn't to congratulate me on my latest mission. The last thing I want is to be found by them. Instead I turn and slip into the room on the opposite side of the narrow hallway. It is a vacant bedchamber, probably owned by a member of the Black Fang that either that whelp Eliwood killed or Nergal murdered himself to make room for more morphs.

Sure enough, when the human and morph finally arrive, they walk right into my bedchamber. That proves they weren't just passing by and happened to check to see if I was there. It was deliberate. I open the door silently, but only a crack. I want to hear what they are saying, but remain unseen.

"Hm…. He's gone already. He recovered faster than I thought he would." I recognize the voice. It is Limstella, Nergal's most trusted morph. Of all his morphs, she has always been the one that I didn't mind much. She was still inhuman and cruel, but you could tell by looking at her that she would think twice before hurting you, unlike Sonia who would slay you as soon as looking at you.

The other grunts in agreement. He is one of Nergal's highly trained guards. Why did Limstella need a guard? Did they think I would put up a fight? Yes, I probably would, now that I think about it. But that would only be if they were taking me somewhere that I can't go and leave unscathed. So that would probably be back to Nergal. What did he want me for? Probably to make sure the punishment had been recognized and obeyed, and if not to beat me more. I shudder.

"Wait…. What's this?"

I hear Limstella walk across the room. Then there is scuffling as she knees down on the dirty floor. I tense. Did I put the bandages away well enough?

Obviously not.

The guard snorted in disapproval, probably reacting to something Limstella was showing him. "How did he get those? Nobody gave them to him."

"Stole them most likely," Limstella said in her placid tone. Her voice was emotionless, just like the other morphs. Many thought it was because they were trained like me. But with morphs, it was because they were not human. If you listened closely, you can hear a hint of emotion in their voice. But with me, there is no emotion. There hasn't been for years, and never will be.

More footsteps come up, but from the other direction. They are also a morph's. "What are you doing here?" a direct, stern voice asks. Sonia. "Are you looking for Jaffar?"

"Yes. But it seemed he fled, but not before helping himself to our supplies."

Sonia sighed. "Poor whelp," she said in a tone that meant she didn't mean it at all. "Nergal will have his hide for stealing those things. And he's on his case already."

"Yes, that is why we are here. It seems that Geitz, the man who received the message, is now traveling with Eliwood and his lordling friends."

I suddenly am completely interested in the conversation. With Eliwood? Maybe it is a good thing they came up to find me, after all.

"What? Why did he join sides with scrawny boy?" the guard asked, appalled.

Limstella sighed. "Our spies tell us that he was talked into it by Eliwood himself," she said. "They met him in Bern. It seems Geitz is looking for his destiny or something like that, and Eliwood promised to help."

"It sickens me how easily he finds recruits," Sonia groaned. "Next thing you know he will have members of the Black Fang fighting for him."

I hear them talk more about Eliwood as they walk away and down the corridor, but I don't listen. I know where Geitz is, and what to expect once I find him. Bern, protected by all of Eliwood's legion. This is going to be much harder than I had expected.

---

I finally made it out of the fortress by climbing down one of the outside walls. The bricks making the outside of the fortress are visible and easy to grab, so it wasn't too hard.

Now the only problem that lay before me was how I was going to get off this damned island. There were, of course, no ships that would come to drop off goods. After all, this is Dread Isle. There were a few ships that Nergal had so he could send some of his morphs or army to do his bidding. But none of them could be manned by one person, and there was no way I am going to get a group of Black Fangs to help me here.

Then I spot the ship through the fog. There is a group of men working on it, getting ready to set sail. Maybe I can bribe a sailor to get a ride on that ship. Or, better yet, sneak a ride…?

Suddenly there were footsteps behind me. I whirl around instinctively, braced to attack. Could the morphs had been wrong? Is Eliwood's legion here already, seeking revenge over the death of his father? But no, I am not so lucky.

Sonia stands before me, a cool smile on her face. "Jaffar. So tense. You don't have to be so cautious all the time here. Unless, of course, you're hiding something…?"

My fists clench and release again. They itch for my daggers. I don't feel secure around Sonia without them.

"What are you doing here, Jaffar? You didn't bother to tell Nergal goodbye."

My throat tightens. Now Nergal will be even harsher on me for trying to avoid him. I think frantically, searching for any way to get out of this.

"He was just going to tell you that he wants you ready for the ship that is setting sail soon," Sonia said, "so you can silence Geitz before he tells someone about our plans."

I relax, but only for a moment. So maybe she isn't going to take me to Nergal.

But it seems that luck is not with me today.

"But we found the supplies in your bedchamber that you stole from us," Sonia continued, searching Jaffar for any hint of emotion. "So now he wants to see you personally."

I flinch, but so slightly Sonia doesn't notice. Now there is no way out of this for sure. I am going to get beaten hard for this.

I don't try to escape while Sonia leads me through the fortress to Nergal. I know it will only make matters worse for me. Already it is impossible for me to avoid Nergal's wrath, but if I try to escape it his anger will only grow.

A few minutes later, I am standing before Nergal. He is at the Dragon's Gate, making some preparations with Limstella. It takes him a moment or two to notice me, because I don't speak. I am almost impossible to see, blended in with the shadows. It is a talent I developed, and it saved me on several occasions.

"Jaffar," Nergal said, finally noticing me and turning to face me. "You have made very few blunders in your past, but it seems that lately you have been losing your touch. You fail to kill your target quickly enough, and you steal from us."

I keep my gaze steady, staring unemotionally at Nergal. I know that now is the best time to hide all emotion. Now he is just waiting for me to screw up again so he can hurt me for it.

"Your punishment for the other day has already been given," Nergal said, gaze hardening, "and I am not disappointed that you stole. On the contrary, I find it impressive that you managed to steal from us for so long without you noticing. I am disappointed that you got caught." Nergal's gaze grew colder. "You are slipping, Jaffar. Your skill is becoming less and less. I don't know if you have enough to be a Black Fang."

I felt a flicker of alarm, but smothered it quickly. He was going to kill me, just like all the rest. I was of no use to him, so he would get rid of me to make room for better. But he wouldn't have me without a fight.

"But I am willing to give you one more chance," Nergal continues, studying me. "Kill Geitz before he tells others about our plans. If you don't…" He trailed off, leaving me to think of what he would do. I don't have to think long.

---

As I board the ship, I study the faces of the men around me. There is nobody I know, and that is fine with me. No conversations. Being Nergal's assassin, he keeps me solitary. If I grow too attached to someone, it can interfere with my work.

The next few days pass slowly. By day I wait, hidden from others. By night I wander the ship when most everyone is sleeping. I like night much better than day. It seems more mysterious, with shadows flickering around you. The moon lights everything with an eerie glow, making it a challenge to see. But then, nobody can see you. I pass the time at night by slinking through the ship, practicing my skills and stealing when I see something useful. I never get caught.

But on the third day, something new happened.

"Hey!"

That is the loud, shrill voice I wake to. I jerk upright, my cruel-looking daggers immediately in my hands. I hear a stifled cry, but the girl silences herself as well as I can.

I look down from where I sit on the crude bunk, and see a young girl. I do not know her name, only seeing her from a distance. She is said to be Sonia's daughter, but I suspect something different. I can tell by the way Sonia treats her. That is not a way a mother treats a child.

I leap nimbly down from the bunk and look at her with cold, emotionless eyes. "What do you want?" I ask. In my voice I make sure there is a hint of annoyance. Maybe it will make her leave sooner.

It is not that I don't like the girl. I have never spoken to her before, but I've seen her. She seems different than the other Fang members. I can tell she is probably one of the only Black Fang member that I could stand to be around for more than a few minutes. But still, I would prefer to be alone than with company.

"I know you! I've seen you fight. You're really good!" the girl exclaimed, energy returning to her voice. "Mother was sending me out to give missions to some of the Black Fang. Does that mean I have to tell you, too?"

"No. I know who I am after."

"Really? Well, if you need help, ask me! I really want to fight evildoers, but mother says that if I want to I have to do well on this job first. I can't wait!"

I nod in agreement, then push past her. Poor naïve child. She doesn't know what Nergal has done the Black Fang. Evildoers? _We_ are the evildoers.

Then suddenly the girl's words process. Wait, mother? Sonia wasn't on this ship, was she? I whirled around to ask her, but ran right into Sonia herself.

"Ah, Jaffar. Well met," she says kindly. But there is a hint of venom in her tone.

A cold silence is my answer.

"Now don't tell me that you're mad that I turned you in to Nergal," Sonia says, a mocking hurt look on her face.

"I do not hold grudges, Sonia." I make sure to make a hint of accusation in my voice. I make it subtle, but enough to be recognized.

Sonia pretends not to notice, although I am sure that I see a flicker of anger in her eyes. She is fighting to hold her temper, and I see she is losing. I smirk, but not enough for her to see.

"Good. Because if you hold a grudge, you'll make a mistake. And when you do, Nergal will lose his temper," Sonia responds, an icy edge in her voice. I can tell by the way she says it that she is tempted to add, "And when he kills you, I'll be there to enjoy the show." But she doesn't, and instead walks off.

I resist the terrible urge to grin triumphantly. The one good thing about morphs is they have limited patience. I walk smoothly back to the bunk and climb on, falling asleep.


	2. Omens Ignored

The next few days are long. But finally, the ship reached land. Of course it was not a main dock, it was a small one built by the Black Fang for transporting without having to worry about people. Mainly, lords. Mainly, Lord Eliwood and his companions. Lately they had been the cause of all our problems.

I slink off of the ship, unseen, unheard. Of course, I did not try to. It just comes naturally. I look around, searching for any landmarks that could help me. I find one, a forest, and search my mental map. I am facing to the north. If I turn to the northwest, I will be heading in the direction of Bern.

I am starting to head off when the young girl from before stops me.

"Are you going already?" she asks, looking up at me with her big eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I blink, surprised at her concern for me. I don't even know her and she is worried for me? But I push aside the feeling before it shows. "Yes," I say simply.

She looks at me for a moment, but finally smiles. "Okay," she says energetically. "But if you need any help, I'm going to be in Bern in a day or two. I can't wait! I get to give people their missions!"

Sonia walks up to me. She has never liked me much, and doesn't bother hiding it. "Excuse us, Jaffar," she says, grabbing her daughter by her shoulder. "But some of us have work to do. And I would like it if you left my daughter alone."

Then Sonia turns and walked off with the young girl in tow. She tries to worm her hand into her mother's, but Sonia slaps her hand away, scolding her. I frown slightly. Sonia did not seem like a mother at all to me, but then again I have never had one. At least, never one I could remember.

Without another thought, I turn and stride out of view and into the forest.

---

It takes only a little more than a day to finally reach Bern. My stride is quick and I don't tire easily. Actually, I had only slept a few hours that night, and that was only because I knew it was a bad idea to go against Eliwood and his friends without any sleep.

I was a distance away from Bern, wanting to gather my strength before I reached Bern, just in case I didn't get a chance once I got in there.

Was I going to attack them at once, or use a sneakier approach? I didn't think I stood much of a chance running into the middle of Eliwood's legion and attacking like a madman. I should probably wait until Geitz was separated from the others, if even only a few yards away. By the time they heard his cry (If there was one. I could probably kill him before he made a sound) and ran to find him, I would be long gone and he would be dead.

But how long would that take? It could be days, weeks, and by then he could tell someone about our plans, if he hadn't already. Then I would have failed and wasted important time. Mainly, time to escape Nergal's wrath.

Suddenly I am pulled from my thoughts as I hear the sound of hoof beats. I swear and look for somewhere to get out of sight. Is it Eliwood's army? If they see me, my plan is ruined.

Finally I settle for leaping into a tree. It isn't the best hiding place, but it will have to do. Settling high in its branches, I do my best to camouflage. The dark clothes were chosen especially for that reason, now all I had to do was make sure I don't move and none of my limbs are visible.

From where I am hidden I look down at the approaching cavilers. I can tell by their colors that they are Ostian knights. What are they doing here?

"Are we almost to Bern?" one of the cavilers gasps. It must be hot in that armor. But then again, they are stronger with it, too.

"Almost. It is just around the next hill," another says. He is out of my view, but by his tone he sounds like he is in charge.

Another man sighs. He rides until his horse is directly underneath my tree. "Good. Lord Uther has a bone to pick with his brother."

"We had better hurry, though. They are supposed to be leaving Bern today. And we don't want to miss him. Lord Uther was insistent that he gets this message."

The first caviler laughs. Then he makes an imitation of a deep voice, probably Lord Uther. "Hector, it's been weeks and I have not once received a message from you. Do you know how traumatizing it is to have a brother fighting the entire Black Fang with only a Pheraen Lord and his friends?"

Then other Ostian knights laugh as well. I suppress the almost overpowering urge to groan. Not only are these knights getting on my nerves and annoyingly irritating, but they are apparently going to be traveling with Lord Eliwood for a short while. This will make my job considerably harder. As if I needed more men to fight.

The group of men is still talking when I feel the branch beneath me creak underneath my weight. I wince. The noise was slight, but still audible. The talking suddenly stops. I curse myself, gritting my teeth in anger. They know I'm here. What do I do now?

I listen carefully, trying to hear what they are saying. They are speaking quietly, consulting what they are to do. I hear little bits of their conversation.

"…just a bird…"

"…Black Fang has been more active lately…"

"…Eliwood's enemies…"

Then their talking becomes to quiet for me to hear. I strain to listen, but then their conversation stops. I hear the sound of armor, as if someone was drawing back a weapon. I brace. Then a spear comes through the tree branches, almost hitting me in the side. I know they were just testing to see if there was anyone in the tree, but that was too damn close for comfort.

I twist rapidly to get out of the way of the spear, trying to keep my balance at the same time. I succeed in avoiding the spear, but don't manage to keep my steadiness. I tumble towards the ground, but my hook my legs around the branch to break my fall. When I look before me I am upside-down, staring into the astounded faces of the six Ostian cavilers.

In the same moment the knights regained their composure and I dropped to the ground, landing on my feet with weapons in hands. The caviler charge.

I am at a bit of a disadvantage. These caviler are wielding spears and lances, which easily overpower daggers. They have longer range, so even before I am within striking range of one of the horsemen I could be skewered on one of their long lances. Axes are stronger and can easily cut their lances aside, or even break them. Not my daggers. They are meant for flesh, not metal.

The caviler are advancing quickly, but I easily dodge every one. They may have longer range, but the length of the lances make them hard to control. As one of the horsemen pass I cut his throat with my blade. He falls from his horse and the confused steed slows and stops, aware of the sudden change of weight on its saddle.

Now there are only five left. If I pay attention and wait for the right moment to attack, I should be fine. The small skirmish rages on, the Ostian knights slowly decreasing in numbers.

I would have been much faster, but I am trained for assassination, not battle. I can easily kill one person, warrior or no, in one strike. I can sneak through villages and buildings without being seen, and kill someone still without being noticed. But it is much harder when there are more. It is a little harder when there is a group of men I have to attack, but still not impossible. But when it is a large group of men fighting back, it gets tougher. I am not trained on the skills of war, just stealth and murder.

By now there are only two horsemen left. I am growing tired, but not much. Battle takes more energy than walking, even if that is walking for a full day and a half. There are several small scratches on my arms and back, and one on my face.

But then one of the caviler charges me from behind. I duck, hearing him coming, but he must have been expecting that. The lance still catches me in the side. I suppress a cry of pain and clutch my wound. Crimson blood is already weeping onto the grass and myself. Another horseman rides up and tries to hit me again, but I roll to the side, still holding my grave wound.

When the knight comes back to attack again, I grab his lance before it hits me. The horse keeps riding towards me so the lance that I hold in place catches the horseman in the chest and knocks him to the ground. I stand over him and cut his throat in one swift motion. The final knight, knowing he cannot win by himself, rides off, probably to tell Lord Uther about me. Whatever he is riding off to do, I cannot risk it. I throw my dagger and it cuts through his throat and he falls off his horse, dead.

I try to walk but fall to my knees, clutching my side. Pain consumes me, and loss of blood is making me weak. I stay on my knees for a while, breathing heavily, trying to gather my strength. Then I remember the bandages from my bedchamber. I pull then out from my pack hanging on my belt and do my best to dress my wound. It is hard because the wound is so deep and bleeding so much, but I finally get it done. By the time I finish, though, my side, cloak and clothes are stained with my blood.

Rising to my feet I grab my dagger from the fallen horseman. I may be in pain, but have to reach Bern. I learned from the knights that Lord Eliwood was leaving soon, which meant that his legion would be following him. If Geitz gets away, I will fail, and Nergal will kill me.

After hiding the carcasses in some thick bushes, I make my way painfully to Bern, occasionally stumbling from pain. For the first time in my life I am thankful for Nergal's training. This is why he does not treat my wounds. If he had, I would still by lying in that field, slowly bleeding to death.

I finally make it to Bern. The trip was long and hard, growing tougher and tougher by the minute. I know that as soon as I see Geitz I will have to kill him. If I don't, I may not live long enough to. One thing Nergal has forced into me is that the Black Fang comes before your life. When I kill Geitz I will hide and try to treat my injuries. I have a hunting knife in my hand from one of the fallen knights. I will throw it at him, kill him, and run. If I am high above them, they won't get a chance to reach me before I am far away.

But there is one major flaw in my plan. Where the hell are they? I search for a good hour, my life's blood slowly flowing from my body through the crude bandages. Soon I am breathing heavily, trying to keep from collapsing. What am I going to do? If I don't find him soon….

Then I remember what the girl had said. _"…If you need any help, I will be in Bern for a day or two…I get to give people their missions!"_

Maybe she would know. But where is she? I remember during the long ship ride that she was in a small cottage somewhere near the outskirts of Bern. Now the only problem is finding the right one. If I arrive at the wrong house…. I shudder. In this condition, I might not last long.

For a few more minutes I search Bern, now for both Eliwood and the girl. I never find Eliwood, but the girl's temporary "hideout" is easier. Her bright hair is visible easily from the window of a small house. Now I know why Nergal's morphs and warriors all have dark hair. Nobody can hide with bright green hair like that.

When I slip through the door she is facing away from me. I hear her murmuring to herself about how she wishes she could go out and fight evildoers. She still doesn't know. That's probably for the best.

"Perfect weather for taking on evildoers! Yet here I am running errands… I wish I as more worthy for battle."

I walk up to her and she stifles a cry. Being young she is startled easily, but she tries not to show it. Sonia hates cowardice, so she tries to hide her fear. It is pitiful how much she tries to make her mom notice her.

"Wah! Don't… Don't scare me like that, Jaffar!"

"If you have information on my mission… let me hear it," I say, interrupting her.

"Oh, right. Mother told me…Huh?" the girl suddenly cries out in alarm, noticing my wound. "Oh! Wha-what happened! You're covered in blood!"

"…It's just a scratch," I say, dismissing her concern. "Pay it no heed."

"Scratches don't bleed like that!" she said, and tried to examine my injury. "Let me see."

I push her aside. "Forget it. Now where is…Eliwood…hurry…." Suddenly the world spins and I topple over. I hear the girl, trying to get me up.

"Jaffar! Come on, wake… Wake up! What should I do?" she cries, trying to help me to my feet.

But the room slowly fades, her cries disappear, and I fall into unconsciousness.


	3. Second Chance

* * *

I wake slowly, as if I was surfacing from water. Life gradually spreads through my body, like the first breath of air after being under the surface. I shift slightly, trying to tell where I am. I feel a mattress and blankets. Where…? Where am I? I can't remember anything from before. How did I get here? Why…?

"Are you awake? Thank goodness…"

I open my eyes weakly, looking around. Who…? My eyes fall upon a girl. My vision is blurred, but she is familiar. Yet still I remember nothing.

"You…I know you…" I murmur, searching my memory for any trace of recognition. Finally I remember. The girl, Sonia's daughter. I came for information.

"Yes. We've met many times. I don't think I've told you my name, though. I'm Nino! Sonia's daughter," she says in a calm voice. But there is a hint of fear behind it. She is scared. Scared of what? For my safety? No. Nobody is ever concerned for me.

As I remember my curiosity turns to anger. It is senseless anger, probably provoked by my weak state. "What are you doing?" I demand, taking out my pain on her.

"Huh?" Nino takes a step back, startled.

"Have you forgotten the law of the Fang? 'Sacrifice the wounded to salvage the strong.'" I say harshly. My anger is growing inside of me. My weak state is making me irritable and out of the ordinary. I know this, yet I cannot stop myself.

"That's not…"

"I was unconscious alone outside our safe halls. You should have obeyed the law… killed me, and then fled. Yet you didn't. Why?"

"Bu-But… Letting a comrade die? I… couldn't do that," she says, a look of determination in her face. But it is weak. Her determination is weak. She is weak.

"Don't be a fool!" I spit. Nino draws back with a stifled cry, her eyes shining with tears. But I do not feel guilty.

I take a deep breath to strengthen myself, and sit up. But I am only halfway to my feet before I collapse again. Nino scrambles to my side, grabbing my arm and trying to help me up.

"Don't move!" she cries. "Here! Lean on me!"

"…Don't…touch…" I mutter, trying to push her off. But she holds on grimly. I feel myself grow weak again. The room is beginning to spin as before. I slip from her grasp and hit the cold, hard wood floor. But still I fight the pain and try to get up. Nino tries to hold me still.

"Please, don't move…" she pleads. "…so much blood… You're bleeding again. What do I do? It won't stop. Please…don't die. You mustn't die."

---

I wake and fall into unconsciousness again countless times. The times blur together, just a painful, fuzzy moment. I don't know how many days pass. I am weak with loss of blood and my wounds burn with infection. Every time I wake I see Nino. I can't see her face, it is too blurred, but I can tell it's her. I don't know how, I just know.

Her last words haunt me, awake and asleep. _You mustn't die…you mustn't die…._ I do not know what to think of them. What does she mean? Is there any importance in her words? Any emotion? Or is it nothing?

One day I wake, but I do not fall almost immediately into sleep. My vision slowly clears, and I see the room around me. Am I recovering?

I hear voices. I tense. Nino is not the kind of person who would talk to herself. Has Eliwood returned to Bern? Then my mind clears I recognize the voice. But instead of relaxing, I stiffen even more. There are three voices. The first is plainly Nino. But the second and third are Sonia and Vaida.

I try to be as unnoticeable as possible. I am usually very good at it. But usually I am not laying in the middle of an open room on a white bed, covered in dark, crimson blood. So, obviously, I was noticed.

The first that sees me is Sonia. "Jaffar!" she says, startled. I wince, but do not turn to face them. My back is to the group of three, facing the wall. I try to look like I'm still unconscious.

Sonia laughs. It is an eerie, silvery laugh that makes the hairs on my neck stand on end. "Don't jest, Jaffar. I can tell you are awake. Turn to face us."

I wince again. Damn her and her morph skills. If you can call them skills. Beaten, I struggle to my elbows. I am still weak, so it is a great feat. Then I clamber to my feet, hiding the pain that my side is giving me. Nino gives me a worried look, but I ignore her.

Vaida's eyebrows are raised. "It seems Jaffar has finally met his match," she says, a smug grin on her face. I know she is just waiting to tell all of the Black Fang that I slipped; that the infamous Angel of Death has finally been fatally wounded.

I give her a sharp glare. Vaida winces, and I barely manage to suppress a smirk. My glares are cold enough to make Nergal tense, and that is something to be proud of. But of course I do not show it.

Sonia has an interested look on her face as she looks me over, but turns away, facing Vaida. "Eliwood and his friends are almost to the castle," she says in her official tone she uses when she is speaking business. "You and your men are to catch them before they reach the king. If he finds him, it could mean great harm to Lord Nergal's plan."

Vaida nods. "Do not worry. I shall not fail."

When Vaida is out the door and on her wyvern, flying away, Sonia shakes her head in disgust. "I wouldn't count on it…" she mutters. Then she turns to me.

"Now would you care to explain what you are doing here? Weren't you supposed to be after Geitz?" she demands, scowling.

"…I was…delayed…" I say.

She looks me over. "It shows," she says coldly. "Never mind. I do not want the details. They won't matter after Lord Nergal finds out that Geitz got away."

My eyes widen slightly. "Sonia, I swear I will follow them without delay," I say quickly. But she cuts me off.

"I'm sure you will," Sonia says with a laugh. "But how far will you make it in that condition? A few yards?"

My gaze narrows. "I can do more than you think, Sonia," I say. Sonia stops laughing and looks at me. She recognized a tone in my voice.

"It does not matter," she continues, a slow grin crossing her face as she thinks she has me. "Vaida will kill them all, Geitz along with them."

"And you trust her enough to do so?"

That gets her. Sonia stops short, startled. Then she regains her composure, her usual "I'm powerful and I don't give a damn for you or anyone else" expression on her face. "Touché, Jaffar. You're right there." She smiles and runs her fingers through her hair arrogantly. "I don't think Vaida is strong enough to stand against any of those whelps, much less all of them. But what makes you think you are any better?"

I just stare at her, and that is answer enough.

She laughs again. "Past skill will not help you here, Jaffar. Now you are fatally wounded, and Lord Eliwood is growing closer and closer to overthrowing our plans. How will you reach him in time?"

"They are slowed by women and children, not to mention the heavily armored knights. They cannot go long without stopping. I am alone and quick-"

"-and have a large gash in your side," she finishes. "You won't reach them before they reach the castle, and even then you won't be able to finish off Geitz or the others."

Now it is my turn to stop short. She is right. In this condition I will never catch up, much less kill anyone. I am feeling very weak again, but I do not sit. I don't show any sign of weakness.

Sonia laughs, knowing she has me. "So what will you do now, Angel of Death? What will you do now that you have failed for the last time?"

I am breathing heavily, as if I have run a great distance. I drop my gaze towards the floor and wrap one arm around my side. The pain is overwhelming, but not enough to drown out her words. I have failed for the last time. Lord Nergal will kill me now. Maybe Sonia will even do it herself.

Nino sees my weakness and runs up to me, trying to help me down onto the bed again. But I shrug her off. Sonia scowls.

"Why are you always so disrespectful? Can't you trust anyone? It gets rather annoying."

I fight the almost overpowering urge to answer.

Finally I can stand no longer and fall to the bed, sitting with my head bowed. Nino hurries over to me to make sure I'm okay, but again I shrug her off. "…Don't…" I manage to murmur, but the world spins and I have to keep my mouth shut to keep from getting sick. I cringe. That is possibly the most embarrassing thing I can do right now, in front of Sonia.

There is silence for a moment, then Sonia speaks. "Nino, leave."

"What?" Nino is startled, taken aback by her mother's words.

"Leave. Go out to the village for a moment. But remain unseen. Just leave."

Nino hesitates for a second, but then nods and hurries out the door. Once she is sure Nino is gone, Sonia turns to me. She seems reluctant.

"There is one more chance," she says. She has a reproachful look on her face, as if she was saying something foul.

I frown, looking up at her, waiting for explanation.

"Nergal had a plan to get you into Eliwood's group, but he did not tell you, sure it would fail."

"…"

"But since it is our last chance, I am sure that is what Lord Nergal wants."

"…"

Sonia looks at me disdainfully. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"…What's the plan?"

Sonia sighs, obviously wanting something else. Amazement, disapproval, not just explanation. But she continues. "As I said, it is far-fetched, but this is the plan."

---

Sonia tells me that the King of Bern wants his son dead. I do not ask why. That is not my business. Sonia is obviously annoyed at that as well, but continues.

Lord Nergal was going to send Jereme, one of his other assassins, after Prince Zephiel to murder him. But his first plan was much different.

I would head into Prince Zephiel's bedchamber. Lord Eliwood and his companions would already been informed of the attack before it happened and would hurry to try to prevent it. All Jaffar had to do was wait.

Prince Zephiel would be dead before Eliwood arrived, but I would not be gone. I would be standing in the middle of the room before the prince's body (very un-assassin-like, but Eliwood would not know that).

Knowing Lord Eliwood and his lordling behavior, he would not kill me. Instead he would capture me, demanding answers. I would fight at first, not giving answers, trying to be convincing. But soon I would let slip that I did not wish to be Lord Nergal's servant. Then it would be easy. Eliwood would ask me to be in his legion and I would accept, following them until I found Geitz alone. Then I would kill him and escape before anyone knew what happened.

That was the plan. But plans always are easier said than done.

* * *

Shadow: -bigger grin- R&R. 


	4. Tied to Duty

* * *

Sonia told me to meet her in a week when she would summon me. Until then I should do my best to try to heal my wounds. They are deep and painful, but Sonia won't let me stay at the house to recover, even if I wanted to. The sooner I get out of that house and away from Sonia the better.

I spend the next week hiding in the shadows, traveling a distance from Bern just to be safe. But I do not go too far, because the more I move the more it will take out of me. I want to be ready by the time Sonia calls me. This is my last chance. I cannot fail, or it will be my last mistake.

A week passes slowly. I mostly hide in the shadows of the forest, trying to heal as best as I can. I sleep as much as I can, moving only to hunt or forage for herbs to apply to my wounds.

I catch little about Eliwood and his journeys from the occasional passerby. He has already reached the castle and learned that the Fire Emblem has been stolen, by Sonia no doubt. He is probably going to search for it. The villagers seem excited and hopeful. They seem to like Prince Zephiel more than their current king, which would explain why he wants his son assassinated.

Finally a week passes. My wounds are not completely healed, but they will have to do. I feel Sonia's magic from a distance away, pulling to me. I wrap myself into my cloak and step into the shadows. When I look up I am in a open building. Sonia and Nino stand a distance away and I walk towards them.

Sonia smiles knowingly and nods surreptitiously towards a group of trees. I know what she means. Eliwood, Lyn and Hector are there, listening. So far the plan is running smoothly.

"Jaffar!" Nino cries as she sees me. "Jaffar! Should you be up? Don't your wounds hurt?"

I keep a grim silence and I stride to Sonia. She looks agitated.

"Must you be so discourteous? It really is quite irritating," she says, but changes the subject even before I can answer. "You remember the king's request, do you not?"

"Prince Zephiel…" I say. "…He wants him assassinated."

"What!" Nino interrupts, startled. "The prince? The king wants to kill the prince? Why? He's his own son, isn't he?"

"Nino!" Sonia spits harshly. "Be quiet."

"Ah…I'm sorry," Nino murmurs, drawing back. I try to ignore their feud although it is happening right before my eyes.

"Jaffar, this mission is yours…" Sonia says, a slow smile crossing her face, "…and you're to take Nino."

I look at her, expecting her to shout "Gotcha!" at any moment. But she doesn't.

"…You're not serious."

"Yes, I am serious," Sonia says. I sense a hint of smugness in her voice. "This girl is my daughter. She must prove herself as soon as possible."

"…Don't do this to her," I say. "This is too much for her."

"As long as you're with her, there should be no problem," Sonia says, dismissing my protests. "I'll brook no disagreement. We must have the king in our debt. Those are the Lord Nergal's explicit orders." Then she turns to Nino. "Nino! You understand the consequences if you fail, don't you?"

Nino hesitates, timid. "Um…yes," she says finally. She knows the punishment. Death.

"Then we're off to investigate the princes' manse. I'll provide more details on the way there," Sonia says briskly. Then she marches off, Nino following her.

I hesitate for a moment, but finally follow. Why is Nino to come? I do not wish to take her. Partially because she will just get in the way, but also because I don't want her to see this. I don't want her to have to do this.

But finally I follow.

---

Sonia leaves Jereme behind to stall Eliwood long enough for us to get ready. She knows Jereme will fail. Lord Nergal probably does not need Jereme any longer, so is using him as a pawn in a bigger plan. My guess is that it's the later.

As we hurry along, knowing that Eliwood will soon defeat Jereme and his army and we need to be far ahead by then, Sonia stops and turns to face us.

"You know your role, yes? The plan must be carried out tonight," she says.

"Mother…just once…if only for a little while…" Nino says quietly. "…may I…hold your hand?"

Sonia frowns. "Nino, you know how I abhor such displays."

"I…I know. But…I may not get another chance. And I just thought…" Nino trails off, looking towards the ground. I am standing a distance away, silent. I know better than to interfere with their conversation.

Sonia looks down at Nino for a moment, until she finally says, "…Very well."

Nino seems startled by this response, as if she thought Sonia would never agree. "Huh?"

"If you complete this mission," Sonia says, "I'll hold your hand as often as you like. I will even hug you and stroke your face."

"Oh, really! Then I must do my best! I will, I will! I will succeed! Wait for me, mother!" Nino cries, clasping her hands in joy.

"I will. Be careful!" Sonia says.

"…All right! I'll be back!" Nino cries, and runs off. Sonia follows. I see a hint of something in her eyes, but I cannot tell what it is. So, casting the curiosity aside, I follow in silence.

* * *


	5. Inner Feelings

We travel on through the day slowly. We know that Eliwood and his friends will only take a short time to defeat the Fang warriors and catch up with us, and we want to make sure that we do not get to far ahead of them. But I make sure to move Nino quickly, knowing that if Eliwood catches up with us we are dead.

That night we sleep in the trees, not wanting to be seen by anyone. Nino complains frequently, not being able to find a comfortable spot and not being able to stay in the branches. Finally in exasperation I get up and let her have my spot while and go to find somewhere else. She complains a bit, but soon she falls asleep. I soon am asleep as well, exhausted from having the little kid along with me. I have never had to care for anyone before, much less a young girl.

When I wake up, however, Nino is no longer where I saw her, but laying beside me, asleep. I am startled at first, partially because she was able to get there without me noticing, but mostly because she wanted to in the first place. Most people avoid me. My lack of feeling unnerves them. But Nino…

Suddenly I hear footsteps. They are a distance away, but they are heading in this direction. They will be here soon. I swiftly move from on my back to the balls of my feet in one smooth motion, my legs curled beneath me, ready to spring. Nino wakes abruptly.

"Wha…?" she stammers, her mind still foggy with sleep. "What's going on?"

I don't speak, but pick her up and leap into a higher and more hidden branch. She tries to protest, but a clamp a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. She sticks out her tongue, doing I don't know what, probably trying to gross me out so I'll pull my hand away. But I don't pull back. It will take more than a little spit to make me disgusted.

She yells, her voice muffled by my hand, but I glare at her. "Shush," I say sternly, then motion towards the road beneath us.

There is Eliwood, Hector and Lyn, along with all of their friends and warriors. Nino makes an alarmed sound, but then keeps quiet. I still don't move my hand from her mouth.

There is an endless amount of them. As we watch them walk beneath us, unaware of our presence, talking amongst each other, I try to count them. I lose track, and my nerve begins to dwindle. There are too many of them. If Eliwood refuses to let me join them and they attack…

I spot Geitz in the group, talking with another axe wielder. My heart leaps. He is so close now. I can finish this and get away before they find out what happened. But Nino is with me. Alone I could escape before they found me, and I would be safe. But with Nino, she is slow and young. Sonia wants me to keep her safe, and will not forgive me if she is killed. I will have to wait and count on our plan to work.

We watch them pass. When they are finally gone, I sigh, grateful they did not see us. But then I tense. They are ahead of us. We cannot let them get there before we do. Nino is young and tires easily. How are we going to catch up?

Nino kicks and struggles, and it isn't until then that I realize that I am still holding my hand over her mouth. I release her and she cries out in disgust.

"Ewewew!" she squeals, spitting and gagging. "You're hand is disgusting! You need to wash them!"

I glare slightly and wipe her spit off of my hand on the tree trunk. "We need to go. Now. They are ahead of us."

"What? But, I can't go any faster than we went yesterday!" she says pitifully.

I press my lips together, thinking. There is a possibility, but I am trying to avoid it. But there is probably no other choice.

"I can…carry…you."

Nino's eyes light up. "Really? You mean, you would do that for me?"

I am curious of why she finds this so exciting, but I do not press for answers. "Yes. Now we have to go. Come on."

"But…don't we get something to eat before we go?"

I blink. I am not used to eating much, usually only once a day, and not very much even then. I forgot that Nino will need more food than I do.

"Er…" I stammer, looking around. I remembered seeing a fruit tree a distance back the other day, but we will lose even more time if we go back. "If we find something on the way, we will grab something."

"But…but…I'm hungry."

I clench my fists, but control my anger. "We do not have time. We have to go now."

"Please? Just really fast?"

"Nino."

"Please?"

Finally I give in. I know it will take longer to convince her to go then it will to go back. I run to the tree, grab some fruit, and bring in back to her.

"Now come, you can eat it on the way."

Nino nods happily.

I run hard, Nino hanging on my shoulders, doing my best get a good distance between Eliwood and us. Night falls. I do not know if we are ahead of Eliwood or if they are already at the castle of Bern. I do not even know if they took the same path as us. I am growing nervous. I do not know what is around me, and do not know what is going to happen next. I like knowing what will happen before it does.

We are taking a quick break when I hear voices. I grab Nino again and climb into the trees. I do not know who it is, but I am guessing that it is Eliwood.

But I am wrong. It is Eliwood's men, but he is not among them. Their peddler, riding in his wagon, is being escorted by several cavilers. One has red hair and armor, and is riding along side another knight with green armor of the same design. I remember seeing them with Lyn. The other two are Eliwood's men, a stern-looking paladin and a young caviler with shaggy hair.

"…ordered us to go ahead," says the paladin. I am listening to the middle of their conversation. I watch them intently. This could prove useful.

"But why did he send us and Merlinus?" the redhead knight asks. "Shouldn't Merlinus stay behind with more protection?"

"Merlinus knows the area around here well," the paladin. "He traveled a lot before he joined Eliwood, and now we are trying to find the path to Bern. We need to get to Zephiel before the assassins do."

Good. Eliwood is still behind, probably by a few hours or more. There is still time for us to get there and be ready before he arrives. But then an idea strikes me, and I lean closer to the road to get a better look. The black night veils us, so the knights cannot see either Nino or me. But my sharp eyes are used to seeing at night, so I can see the caviler as clear as in the day.

I formulate quickly, looking at each of the knights in turn. They are all busy and not paying attention to the trees. I grab Nino under my arm and give her a look that tells her to keep quiet. She nods.

I swing down from the tree, Nino under one arm and the other holding onto the branch. I tuck my legs to my chest, making myself near to invisible in the shadows. The knights get closer. Lyn's two knights are the only ones behind the wagon, and they are involved in a conversation over the women of their camp. I don't listen. It is not important, and not interesting.

The wagon gets closer and closer. I tense, then stretch out my legs as far down as they will go so my landing will be gradual with less speed. Still everyone, busy with their conversations, does not notice me. Silently, gently, I drop from the branch to the soft wagon roof. I crouch smoothly, becoming invisible in the dark night. There is no sound, so I know that I was not seen. I relax slightly, but still do not release Nino. I hold her protectively, her fragile frame against my muscular form. She is silent and still, knowing the danger of the situation.

We wait silently, the group of men riding through the darkness, me and Nino waiting on the top of the merchant wagon. It is uncomfortable, because I am crouched as low as I can go while still being on my feet and hands. I want to be ready to spring if I have to, but do not want to be seen.

Finally I hear Merlinus say they are getting close to Bern. I raise slightly. This will be the hard bit; getting off without being seen. I hold Nino again, staying as low as I can. Nino shifts slightly, suggesting that she had fallen asleep and was now trying to remember what was happening. At least she can remain carefree and at ease.

There is a low branch coming up, and I know that it will be our last chance. I crouch on the balls of my feet, brace, and spring. As I land on the branch and dart into the shelter of the tree, I am silent. But I hear an alarmed cry indicating that someone saw me.

"What was that?"

"Relax, it was probably just a squirrel."

"It was ten times larger than a squirrel!"

"It was probably just because of the night shadows. Relax. It isn't important."

The first caviler makes an unsure sound, but resumes on without another protest. Once they are out of sight I leap from the tree and set Nino down. She looks tired, and her eyelids are heavy with sleep.

"We are about there. Eliwood has almost caught up, so we had better move on."

Nino nods groggily, and I can tell she wants nothing more than to fall back into sleep. I can only hope that her exhaustion does not make her slip up, because this has to be now or never.

I carry her the last stretch to the castle, and then help her up the palace walls to the window. Now she is wide-awake, anxious with eagerness and terror.

"We will have to wait until Eliwood arrives," I murmur to myself.

"What? Eliwood? I thought we wanted to be out of here before he gets back. Why are you waiting for him?"

I forgot she doesn't know the plan. There is not enough time to explain now. "It is nothing," I say dismissively. Thankfully she does not press for answers.

Finally I see Eliwood and his companions coming over the horizon. I nod towards Nino.

"Now," I mutter, and stride into the castle corridor.

By now Nino's eyes are wide and she is alert, looking around us anxiously. We make it to the princes' chamber and she stops.

"The princes' room… Is that the door?" she says quietly, almost to herself. I don't answer, knowing she is not meaning for an answer. "General Murdock, the princes' bodyguard should be away. The king concocted some errand to call him from Zephiel's side…"

I listen silently, looking around and straining my senses. There are no guards, but I want to make sure. Nino seems to notice the same thing I do.

"…There are no guards around. This is an…easy job, isn't it? I…I can do this!" Now she is trying to encourage herself. I can tell her nervousness is overpowering herself. If this continues, it will be her downfall. I have to say something, but I do not know how to say it.

"This is my first mission, you know?" Nino continues. "I guess I'm a little nervous, but…I mustn't fail. I mustn't let mother down. Are you ready, Jaffar?"

Finally I find words to form my thoughts. "I've…no desire to be part of your blundering… If you fail, I will, without hesitation, finish the target and then you."

"What?"

"Do not be so naïve as to expect help from 'friends.' …Remember that."

"I… I knew that. You do not have to tell me… I'm a member of the Black Fang after all," she says, and gives a nervous laugh. I shoot her a glance, then stride towards the door. I hear her behind me, encouraging herself.

"I won't fail. I will become worthy… I will. Mother will be proud of me. She'll see the daughter I've become, and she will love me."

She follows me the door, then stops. "…There are no guards. It's just like we were told, but…something's strange…listen! A voice! Someone's talking in the room!"

"No…" I say, listening closely. "…Someone's praying."

Nino frowns slightly then leans closer to the door. "You're right… It's the prince, isn't it? I wonder what he's praying for.

Nino listens but I close my eyes and take a deep breath, relaxing my muscles and finding my focus. This was supposed to be an easy job; that was until Nino came along. Sonia wanted Nino to be the one to kill Zephiel, so she can get her first taste of what being a Fang was like. I am nervous she will not cooperate. I do not want to kill her, but I know I will have to if she refuses. And by the look in her eyes as she listens to Zephiel's praying, she is loosing courage by the second.

I know if this goes on much longer Nino will run away before we even enter the room. My gaze hardens, as it always does when I am getting ready to kill.

"It's time…"

"Oh!" Nino says, then looks hesitant. "Jaffar…"

But I do not listen. I am trying my best to give her the hint that she cannot back out now. She cannot give up. I will not let her. For my sake, and hers.

I open the doors and step swiftly into the room. I am so quiet he does not see me until I am right behind him. Prince Zephiel whirls around. He has a look of shock and alarm on his face.

"What!"

Before he can react I reach out and apply pressure to the right spot on his neck and Zephiel falls unconscious.

"Ah…villain…."

Zephiel falls in a heap at my feet and I turn to Nino. She is standing a few feet away, a timid look on her face.

"That will leave him unconscious for some time. Now the time has come for you to do your part." I see her flinch. "…Do it."

"…O-Okay," she says quietly and walks forwards. I hand her one of my daggers. If this is one of her first assassinations, she will have to do it right. No magic.

She takes my weapon gingerly as if she is scared it will sting her instead of the prince. She turns to face Prince Zephiel. Her eyes grow large, from an emotion I cannot decipher. She lifts the dagger, pauses, and brings it down.

But I am surprised when she does not bring it down upon the prince, but throws it onto the floor. The sound makes me wince. The metallic ringing echoes through the corridor. Someone must have heard it.

"I…cannot," she says. I blink.

"What!" I demand. "What did you say?" My voice is both angry and surprised, and it takes me a moment to regain control of my emotions. Never before has someone opposed me.

"Listen to him…" she says so quietly it is almost a whisper. "All he wants is his parent's love…to be accepted…. That's all… He's just like me. No matter how hard I try, Mother always looks at me as if I was nothing. Her eyes are always filled with disappointment. She's never held me…. Not even once."

I am surprised by her words, but then it turns to anger. "Stop this foolishness!" I say, spitting out the words. "I told you! I will not permit you to ruin my opportunity!"

"I know…" Nino says, surprising me. "Do as you must, Jaffar… I won't resist. You can do it easily. But…." She looks up at me, giving me her timid smile with huge eyes. I hate it when she does that. "Please don't hurt the prince. For pity's sake…." She closed her eyes. "…I'm ready to die."

I blink. Then I blink again. I clamp my mouth shut and look down at the ground, thinking. My face hardens as I come to a conclusion. I reach down and pick up my dagger. I turn and stride swiftly towards Nino. Nino, eyes still closed, flinches, feeling me move towards her. I touch her and she jumps. She almost crumples to the ground in fright and I have to pull her to her feet.

"Come," I say, my stern voice not effected by my compassionate actions.

Nino opens her eyes and looked up at me curiously. "What?"

"We're leaving. Hurry." I pull her out of the room, leaving the unconscious prince. I cannot kill him. Not now. Nino, what trouble you cause me…

"Jaffar?" She is amazed that I am doing this. Surely she thought I, the merciless Angel of Death, would kill her in an instant. But for some reason, that one girl, even though thousands others had not effected me, made me pause in guilt. What does she make me feel that nobody else does?

We come to the window we entered through. I look both ways down the hallway, but the torch light does not reveal any figures. "…This is it. Come here."

"Bu-But if you do this…Jaffar, you'll…."

I do not turn to face her, but I blink in surprise at her compassion. Does she really care for me? What will happen to me? No. Nobody ever does.

"Don't worry about me," I say, my voice hardened by my last thought. She doesn't…. "Hurry up."

She starts to climb through the window. Suddenly the sound of hoof beats echoes through the corridor. I whirl to face the corridor and see a group of figures coming towards us. By what I see from the torchlight, they are Fangs.

"No!" I say, my voice quiet. But I know they have already seen us. They are heading straight for our window.

One of them, mounted on a horse, rides up to me. It is Ursula, one of the strongest of the Fangs. She does not know the plan. Only Nergal and Sonia know it, and Sonia is the only one who knows it is being preformed. If she is still here when Eliwood arrives, then he might kill us all. When it is only me, he will talk. But with an entire army….

"Hello Jaffar. Finished already?" she says. "Such magnificent skill. Is that why they call you the Angel of Death? Sonia told me you were behaving oddly, but…it appears her fears were groundless."

Nino takes her cool way of speaking as if she was knowing and angry. "I'm sorry! It's not Jaffar's fault! It was me! The prince… I couldn't…"

I had been trying to hide Nino, force her out of the window before she was seen. But her outburst would cost us. "Nino!" I hiss, but too late.

Ursula's eyes dart to Nino. They widen. "What's this? Why is the girl still alive?"

"What?" Nino's eyes are filled with shock. I did not want her to know this, but surely Ursula will tell.

She does. "You received Lady Sonia's orders, did you not?" she says to me. "You were told to dispose of the worthless little-"

"No!" Nino cries, shaking her head slightly. She will not believe it.

"Hold your tongue. You will not speak another word." Hopefully my sternness will shock her into silence. The more she talks the deeper she gets both of us in trouble.

Ursula's gaze hardens. "…So that's how it is? Jaffar, do you plan on betraying Lord Nergal?"

"I will not let Nino die," I say, raising one of my daggers so my first is close to my face, the tip pointed directly for Ursula's heart. Many know this as my threatening position. Even more know it as the last thing they see. "Get in my way and I will kill you."

"Jaffar!" Nino cries, terrified. Or amazed that I would do this for her. For some reason I hope slightly that it is the later.

Ursula's gaze darts from me to Nino back to me again. A slow, knowing grin crosses her face and she laughs. "So you have some human emotion in you after all. You always seemed like those creepy morphs. I bet you didn't kill the prince, either." She is quiet for a moment. Then she speaks. "…Maxime!"

A paladin rode up, scruffy and a stern look on his face. "Yes! I am here!"

"Take your men and put out all of the lights," Ursula says. "Block all of the entrances. Your targets are Prince Zephiel and two traitors. Finish this before we draw attention to ourselves. Go!"

Maxime nods and rides past us. I blink. Wasn't he supposed to come for us? Or was he just blind? I shoot a glance at Nino, and her face is utterly surprised. She looks up at me and I give a slight shrug. ((does it just bug me that he does that or does everyone feel puzzled?))

But then I realize why Maxime passed us. Suddenly the lights go out and the hall is plunged into darkness. I hear Nino shriek. Her sharpest sense, sight, is now dulled. She is now helpless.

It takes me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark, and when I look around I see soldiers around us. I grab Nino's arm and run to the other side of the corridor.

"Go now…" I say, pushing her down the hall. "I will buy you time."

"N-No!" Nino stammers, stumbling from my push and turning to face me.. "You must come, too, Jaffar!"

"Nino… You must live. You are…" I pause, thinking for the right words. I see Nino's eyes light up for a moment. It startles me. "…worthy of living," I finally say. For some reason even my own answer does not appeal to me. For a moment I think that Nino is feeling the same thing, but in a moment it seems that she had never been daunted.

I look at her for a moment longer, then I promptly turn on my heel and dart down the hallway after the soldiers.

"No! Wait! Don't go Jaffar!"

I hear her call, but I don't turn. I won't. I can't….

---

i hate the jaffarxnino pairing, but...i guess it's unavoidable. i'll just have to kill one of them later to end the romance XD eyes nino


	6. Nearby Enemies Or Allies

I dart into the shadows, keeping my head low and my footsteps silent. I am breathing hard but make sure to keep it silent. Now that the lights are doused I will have to be careful. I may have acute senses, but that still won't help me if I make just a minor mistake. One falter and I can find myself with a lance through the back.

Suddenly I hear voices from outside. I swear under my breath and run for the entrance. My fears are confirmed. There is Eliwood and his legion. If Ursula's men and me are in the middle of a battle when he finds me, he will kill me without hesitation. He was supposed to just find me trying to escape…. This plan is going from bad to worse.

My only hope will be to kill off Ursula's men before Eliwood finds me. The building is large and they will travel slowly. If I work quickly, everything will be ready by the time he reaches Nino and me.

Oh no. Nino.

I will just have to pray that Eliwood will not kill her. I will not be able to forgive myself if she is killed.

I run back to the hallway. It is closest to Ursula's men, so I will be able to kill them quicker. And now speed is my only ally.

I hear hoof beats behind me, and then Maxime is back, only feet from me. I know I cannot take him quite yet. Hopefully when he is not ready. That will be the best time to strike. By what I know of Maxime, he is a force to be reckoned with, even if he can be annoying at times. I remember when he stopped me in the hallway the other day. Damn, I'm going to enjoy this.

I leap for an archer at my left ((he always goes for that one archer first, poor little thing doesn't stand a chance)). The archer does not see me until I am feet from him, and by then it is too late. I cut his throat and he falls. A quick and silent kill. Nobody else notices. I am still invisible.

At least, that is what I thought. Maxime rides through the darkness, charging me with a lance. I duck to the side, and he rides right past. I leap for him and cut him in the side. It is not fatal, but he was moving too fast for me to get a good blow.

Maxime looks at me, a smirk on his face. "I will be your downfall, Jaffar. There is no way you can beat me."

"…We'll see…"

Maxime, undaunted, grins wider and charges again. I wait until the last second do duck. The lance tip grazes my shoulder, but only a drop of blood is spilled. I turn back to face him. He is already charging back for me. I leap for him, but suddenly am struck from the side. I fall but roll to my feet. The wound is minor, but still a shock. I had not heard anyone coming.

A mercenary strides from the shadows, my blood on his sword. I draw my daggers, crouch, and leap forwards. I disappear into the shadows and he blinks, startled. He notices me only when I am above him, and by then it is too late. I bring my daggers down and slice through him. My sharp daggers cut through him easily. He is dead in an instant.

I hear hoof beats against the tiles. I duck just in time to dodge Maxime's lance. When he turns, he has an agitated look on his face.

"Do not fight me, Jaffar. We both know it is fruitless," he says coldly.

"…"

"I have always been higher than you. Higher in rank, higher in skill. I will be the best! I will be-!"

But that is as far as he gets. Without a word I lunge, embedding my daggers deep into his throat. He gives a strangling cry and topples off of his horse. I leap from his body before he hits the ground.

I look down at his body for a moment. Greedy fool. He was nothing more than a pawn in Nergal's plan. A man with no value.

I hear more footsteps, and turn. It is not until then that my sharp eyes see the countless men standing before me. I blink. This is going to take longer than I had thought.

---_Nino_---

I look around me. There is nothing but darkness as far as I can see. I can barely see my hand before my face. Jaffar told me to run. I know he wants to keep me safe. But I can't just abandon him. I would never be able to forgive myself if he never came back and I wasn't there to help him…

Footsteps echo through the corridor. I tense and stumble back closer to the wall. I taught myself magic since Mother would not teach me. But I don't know if it will be enough to defend myself if I was under attack. I hadn't gotten that far yet.

The footsteps come closer. I take a step back farther into the shadows. But I know the person will see me. There is not enough room for me to hide.

A monk steps into view. He looks around, and then spots me. I hold back a shriek. I have never fought anyone before, but it looks like there is no avoiding this.

The monk holds up a hand to cast a spell. Suddenly an arrow plunges deep into his back and he falls over dead. The blood runs over my boots, and I take a quick step farther until I am against the wall.

Hoof beats. I do not know what to expect. Whoever it is killed my attacker so saved me, but perhaps does not know I am here. Jaffar doesn't ride a horse. It can't be him. And whoever it is, I don't want to fight him. It only took a single blow to kill a magic user stronger than me. I won't stand a chance.

A man rides into view. He is dressed in Sacaen clothes, like the man that was in the Black Fang. He looks around spots me. I tense.

The man rides up and picks me up off of the ground. I scream, but the man does not pay it any attention. He puts me down on his horse and rides back in the direction that he had come. His face is strict and emotionless. I clamp my mouth shut and wait to see where he is going to take me.

---_Jaffar_---

I hear the shriek.

"Nino…?" I turn towards the direction that the cry came from, but as soon as I turn my back I am struck from behind by a sharp blade.

I fall; dazed by the blow and the amount of blood I have lost already. The battle has been long and hard, and there are countless wounds scattered across my body.

I hear the hero give a sharp cry and roll to the side just as the blade comes down right where I had been seconds before. I leap to my feet, holding a dagger in each hand. My breath is coming quick.

There are too many men; I cannot fight them off for long on my own. I had thought that Nino would have been able to get away. But either she didn't or couldn't escape. Now my death is meaningless. But then, my life had been meaningless as well.

That thought echoing through my brain, I lunge. I will die fighting.

But suddenly I am cut short of my lunge. A massive beast suddenly lands before me. I look up at it with alarm. It's a wyvern, and a damn large one, too. The wyvern leers at me, showing its long and sharp teeth. I grip my daggers tighter and take a step back. I have not taken on a full wyvern lord before. I will have to plan this out before I attack.

I feel something wrap around my waist. I look down with shock and see the wyvern's strong tail coiling around my torso. Before I can react it picks me up and off of the ground and thrusts me onto its back. I try to sit up from where I am sprawled on its back, but a hand pushes me back down. Still I try to get back up, but am too weak to move. The wyvern flies back up in the air, its rider stabbing his lance through a hero as we pass. So he is not on their side. So that would mean…

Eliwood.


	7. Truth Untold

The wyvern drops me hard on the ground. I grunt and try to get up, but am too weak. I am in a narrow side corridor. There are men around me. I can tell that they are Eliwood's men. They all look like they are from different families, beliefs, villages. I try to get up, but still cannot manage to pull myself to my feet. I do not like the feeling of my back exposed while I am surrounded by enemies.

I see a pink-haired cleric among the men. I know she will not heal me. I am still an enemy, even if they have not killed me yet. I know Eliwood wants to speak with me. But I did not think he would have taken the trouble to save me and take me back to safety. Unless…Nino?

I roll to the wall so I can prop myself up. But I am too weak to sit up straight and have to put my head in my hands. I hear footsteps come to me and I stand as best as I can, looking up. I may be an assassin, but I still have enough pride to not be bleeding on the ground when someone approaches.

It's Nino. I blink.

"Jaffar!"

"…Nino? … I told you to flee."

Nino looks down at the ground. "But, these people came and helped me! Hurry, Jaffar! Come with me!"

I look away. I cannot look at her. I can't…

"Go. There is no point in saving a life without worth."

"Jaffar…"

"I am a corpse. I have been dead since the day I was born. Leave me…."

"Jaffar…."

But I still look away, my eyes cold, dismissing her. I feel her pause, but finally she turns and leaves. I take a shaky breath and sink down, sitting back on my heels. I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall. I feel myself slipping away into unconsciousness. I fight it, knowing that if I knock out I will not be able to trick Eliwood into letting me join him.

Time passes. The sounds of battle rage around us. Men and women rush past me but none give me a second glance. That is fine with me. I do not want to be the center of attention in this state. But I know it is only a matter of time until I am.

Slowly the sounds of battle subside. The torches in the hall are set alight and the light reveals guards running through the halls. One sees me. There are none of Eliwood's men around me. I am sure he knows by my clothes and state that I am one of the enemies.

I try to get to my feet but the guard reaches me first and pulls me to my feet by my collar. If I was in any other state the man would be dead in an instant. But as I am not strong enough to stand much less kill someone, I struggle weakly as he holds me.

"What are you doing?" he demands. "Why are you all here?"

I do not answer, keeping a steady glare.

The next thing I know the guard has his lance in the air, ready to slay me. If I will not cooperate, he will just kill me. He has no time for my stubbornness.

"Stop!"

It is the unmistakable voice of Eliwood. The young lord hurries forwards.

"We will handle him," Eliwood says.

The guard seems doubtful at first, but finally drops me. I fall in a heap on the floor. I hear Eliwood walk towards me. With all of my remaining strength I get to my hands and knees, pushing myself to my feet. Eliwood puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No, do not stand. You are weak."

I shrug off his touch and do my best to run. This is all for show. Even if I was too weak to fight I would never run like a coward. But I have to show weakness. That will make Eliwood feel pity for me.

But that is not how it worked out. We were close to the door and I darted outside, but another lord sees me trying to flee. He leaps forwards, wielding his axe. I throw myself to the side, hardly managing to dodge the first attack.

My first instinct is to attack. But if I do Eliwood's men will surely kill me. But if I don't this man will kill me himself.

But fortunately at that moment Eliwood follows me out of the castle and sees me.

"Hector!" he shouts. "Stop!"

Hector stops and turns to face Eliwood. "Eliwood, this is the man who was the man who was to assassinate Zephiel. And I'm sure he's the one who killed Leila."

I see one of the younger men in the group tense. He shoots a quick glance towards me but does nothing more then stare.

"Hector, let me talk to him," Eliwood continues.

I am still on the ground from dodging Hector's attack. I struggle to climb back to my feet. Someone grabs my arm and helps me up, and I look up to see Nino.

"Jaffar!"

"Nino…"

"I'm…glad you're alive."

Once I am on my feet Eliwood walks up to me and Nino. I look up at him.

"Why do you not kill me?" I know the answer. He's weak and too kind for his own good.

"If we did that, Nino might die as well," he answers. I look down at Nino. He's right.

A girl appears. She is Lyn, one of Eliwood's lord friends. "You didn't take the prince's life. So we won't take yours. It's that simple."

I speak without thinking. "So naïve. Do you know how many of your friends I have killed?"

"You monster!" Hector shouts, looking ready to lunge at me. "I'll-!"

"Hector! Calm yourself," Eliwood says hurriedly.

"Bah!" Hector spits and storms a distance away. I watch him. His hate for me might be just what I need.

"Some sins cannot be forgiven, but now…" Eliwood continues, "We need all of the help we can get to defeat Nergal. Jaffar…you were planning on throwing your life away, yes? If you've come to regret so many of your past actions, then fight with us."

"Regret? Such emotions mean nothing," I say before I catch myself.

"Jaffar!" Nino cries, pleading.

I think for a moment. This might be my only opportunity. I take it. "…If you want me to…I will…do it."

"Jaffar!" Nino cries, this time cheerful.

"That's good, isn't it, Nino?" Lyn asks, smiling kindly down at Nino.

"Mm! Thank you! Thank you!"

Hector is silent, but I can tell he is not happy with the idea of us coming. He storms off until he is out of view in the darkness.

"Ah! Hector…" Eliwood hurries to catch up with his friend.

Nino smiles as she looks up at me. I look down at her, my face still empty of emotion. But I know I cannot hide the glint of pleasure in my eyes. But even though I feel happiness, I cannot help but to also feel slight guilt.


	8. Hell

"Serra!" Lyn calls. The young cleric that I saw earlier walks up to us.

"What can I do for you, Lyn?" she asks. She seems just as peppy as Nino. But I can tell she is much more annoying. "Any of our allies need healing?"

"Yes, Serra," Lyn continues. "These two will be joining us, but as you can see one of them is injured. Can you help them?"

Serra looks at us. Her gaze stops when she sees me. "Him? But…but isn't he one of the Black Fang? The girl I understand, but _him_?"

"Yes Serra. Him to," Lyn says. There is a hint of an amused grin on her face. "Just do what you are here to do and move on. Others need healing as well." Lyn walks off, probably to follow Eliwood. That leaves us here with Serra.

Serra just looks at us for a long time. My legs are about to give out from underneath me from loss of blood and I can tell Nino can't hold me up much longer. My patience is growing thin.

"Aren't you here to help us?" I say coldly.

"Are you Jaffar?" Serra asks suddenly.

"What?"

"Are you Jaffar? The Angel of Death?" she repeats.

I do not answer, just look at her harshly. "If you don't do what you are paid to do in a few seconds I am going to fall dead at your feet." And I might just take her down with me.

"Jaffar!" Nino says, looking up at me. I can tell she is trying to make me be polite. But polite won't help me if I die first.

"I'm not paid to help you, why should I?" Serra says haughtily.

I blink. "What?"

"Why should I?"

"No," I say, resisting the overpowering temptation to call her something I shouldn't. "You don't get paid for your work?"

"No. Most of us don't," Serra says. She looks surprised, as if I should know this. "We help Lord Eliwood because we feel it is right."

"What is…right?"

"Yes. But you wouldn't know about that would you, oh famous Angel of Death?"

The voice comes from behind me. I whirl around, almost collapsing from the sudden movement. There is a familiar face in front of me, but I do not believe I am seeing him here.

"Hurricane?" I scowl slightly. "What…what are you doing here? You can't be…."

Legault laughs. "Yes, Angel of Death. I, too, was bewitched by the overpowering influence of Lord Eliwood." He laughs again. "I see you have, as well."

I do not speak, just glare. Serra is the one who breaks the silence.

"Jaffar, you needed my help right? Don't forget about me, over here."

After a moment I turn slowly towards the young cleric. I do not tear my gaze from Legault's until the last moment. Serra looks a little confused, but doesn't say anything about it.

"Just lay down here," she says, and motions towards the ground.

I hesitate. I have always felt uncomfortable lying down, with people around or not. I have always felt more comfortable on my feet rather than my ass.

But that doesn't matter, because a split second after saying this Serra whirled around. "Erky! Erky, what are you doing over there? Come here!" With that she runs off, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Oh, damn. Nino, go get her," I say.

Nino looks up at me, making sure I will be okay, then she darts off after the annoying young cleric.

Without the support I fall to my knees, feeling dizzy. I hear Legault laughing. I'm not sure if he's laughing at Serra, or at me. My guess is both.

Suddenly his laughing stops. There is an uncomfortable silence.

"Er…" Legault stammers awkwardly. I look up. He is looking at something behind me. I turn and see the young man from before. He has sandy blonde hair and a red cloak. But on his face there is a look of pure suspicion and hate.

"Maybe…I should leave now…" Legault murmurs. I look up at him. He knows something I don't.

Legault walks off, disappearing into the crowd like Serra and Nino had done. Now I am alone with this man…is there something I should know about him?

"Hey...you," he says, looking me over. Now the cold hate in his eyes is impossible not to notice.

I do not answer, just stand slowly. I keep a steady gaze, showing no emotion.

"You're Jaffar, right? You…You're a Black Fang, aren't you? Did you know a girl named Leila?"

"…"

"She was a spy in the service of House Ostia. She infiltrated the Black Fang to get information on the enemy and…died. So, did you know her?"

I still don't answer. Anything I say here could be dangerous. He knew Leila, and I killed her.

"Leila was the best spy we had working for us. The person who killed her…. Even in the Black Fang, had to have been very skilled. One of the four assassins they call the Four Fangs…." There is a moment of silence. His gaze does not once shift from mine. "…It was you, wasn't it."

There is an even longer moment of silence. I keep a steady gaze, showing no sign of any feeling. Finally, I answer. "……Yes."

He shakes his head in disgust. "The guy who killed Leila. I know it won't be so easy to take you down. This is the only greeting I have for you, Jaffar. I don't know what Lord Hector or Lord Eliwood thinks, but you're going to pay. When you're dying at my hands… You'll remember Leila's name…"

With that he walks off, leaving me in silence. He's threatening me? If he was trying to, I was not at all intimidated. He did not scare me. Even in this condition. A mere thief could not take me down.

"Jaffar!"

I look to the sound of the voice and see Nino, returning with Serra. Serra looks at me like nothing happened at all.

"Can you lie down here?" she asks, gesturing towards the ground. This time I don't hesitate, wanting to get this over with before her short attention span causes her to run off again.

I do not remember the last time I had been cured by a trained healer. It has been a long time, for Nergal does not allow anyone of his troubadours to heal me.

My heart skips a beat. Oh damn. Nergal. I open my eyes and try to stop Serra from finishing her healing, but already she is done. Nergal would punish me severely if he found out I had accepted healing. He has spies everywhere.

I pull myself to my feet. It is too late now. I will just have to hope that nobody saw. I am feeling refreshed, and nod to Nino, gesturing that we are leaving.

But we have only taken a few steps when I am stopped from behind. I turn, starting to feel slight annoyance. How many people are going to talk to us tonight?

Before me there is a man dressed in the long robes of a Sacaen swordsman. If it weren't for his eyes, I wouldn't have given him a second glance. They shine bright with…violence. There is no other word to describe it. Something about this man makes me tense. I push Nino behind me.

"You…you are the infamous Angel of Death?" the man says, looking me over with those bright eyes. They do not once loose their hint of hostility.

I do not answer, just keep a steady gaze. The man takes this as a yes.

"They say you are skilled in killing…you have not once been defeated."

I realize why he is here. "Are you…challenging me?"

The glint in his eyes burns stronger. "I have searched the continent looking for a worthy opponent. Someone who can match my skill in battle."

"I'm not going to fight you," I say, my gaze hardening.

I see a flicker of anger dart across the man's face. I tense and my hand flies instinctively for my belt where my daggers lay. The movement is discrete, perfected after years of practice. But this man still notices. His gaze moves from my hands up to my face again. The anger is gone, replaced by amusement. It makes me tense more.

"Maybe not now, but I will fight you, Angel of Death," the man says. Then he walks off, his footsteps not making a sound.

Behind me I feel Nino shudder. I had forgotten she was there. I look down. She has big eyes, filled with alarm. But when she looks up at me, she hides it. She is still trying to be a good daughter for Sonia. Even after her own mother tried to kill her.

I put a hand on Nino's shoulder and lead her away. Everyone else is setting up camp, finally falling asleep. I stay away from them. First an overexcited cleric, a vengeful thief, and finally a bloodthirsty swordsman. Who else joined Eliwood's legion, I do not want to know.

But one thing still bothers me. They are here fighting for what they think is right. They are getting nothing out of risking their lives for their homeland. They could all die, but they still fight….

Finally we come to the edge of camp, far from the others but close enough so Lord Eliwood doesn't think I am trying to run off. I settle down against a tree, and Nino sits beside me. I look around, moving only my eyes. Everyone is a distance away, and both the swordsman and thief are nowhere in sight. If they try to attack me in my sleep, I will wake up before they can get to me.

I feel Nino shiver. I look down at her. She is curled up beside me, eyes closed, trying to sleep. But I can tell she is uncomfortable. She isn't used to sleeping outside. I sigh and stand, disturbing Nino.

"…Come with me," I say, and stride into camp.

I can tell Nino is confused, but she doesn't say anything as she follows me into the camp. I look around, searching for anyone who seems sane enough to trust. It takes me a moment to find someone.

A young girl, looking about Nino's age, is fixing her tent when she sees me.

"Um…can I help you?" she asks. I can tell she is nervous.

I do not speak for a moment, just look down at Nino. She looks up at me, and I take a deep breath.

"Can Nino stay with you for the night?" I say, looking back up at the girl. She blinks, but nods.

"Uh, sure," she says.

I nod a thanks, and turn to go. "I'll be back in the morning," I say to Nino as I pass. I can tell she is relieved to not have to sleep against a tree. I just hope this girl is someone I can trust.

As I walk away, I hear them talking.

"You're Nino, right?"

"Yeah…I'm Nino! Who are you?"

"I'm Rebecca. I'm fifteen. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen! We're almost the same age!"

I suppose that means it was a good choice. They'll probably grow to be friends by the morning. That will give me time to search out Geitz and come up with a plan. Maybe this Rebecca would even let Nino stay longer, giving me time to finish my target. And maybe she could care for her when I have to leave…

What will I do after I finish my target? I want to take Nino and leave, but then where would she go? She can't go back to the Black Fang, Sonia will kill her and then me. Besides, I do not want to drag her back into the Fang. She deserves a real life.

I can't leave her here. Nergal will kill all of them, Nino included. Plus, if I leave her, I can't imagine how she would feel…

I shake my head. I will cross that bridge when I come to it. But now, I need to find Geitz and plan how I will strike.


	9. Inside the Camp

I don't sleep for most of the night. I am used to no rest, and sleeping with these former enemies is making me uneasy. Especially that one boy. The thief. Something about him makes me know I have to keep on my toes. He may be young, but age does not affect pure anger. Anger strengthens anyone to the point to be a threat, even if it is slight. Maybe he has luck on his side.

In the crowd I was unable to find Geitz. There were too many people, too many tents. Finally, when it is almost midnight and everyone was in their tents, I grudgingly had admitted defeat and had retired back to my tree. I had climbed to the top, partially to have a better view of my surroundings. But mostly was to keep out of the way of people.

The night passes. I do not remember falling asleep, but I must have for the next thing I know it is morning. I sit up and spring from the tree branch, landing soundlessly on the moss ground. There are only one or two people that are awake. If you can call them awake. They are groggy and half asleep, senseless to the world around them. I shake my head in disgust. If they were to be attacked right now, they would be easy to overcome. I should tell Nergal this upon my return. Hopefully it will help me keep my position. And life.

But there is one man that I notice. He is wide-awake, tense and alert. He is a distance from the others, sitting next to a large wyvern, the man who took me to Eliwood the previous day. He is studying his surroundings, watching the others wake up. He glances towards me and sees me looking at him. I see him stiffen. We watch each other for a long time until I finally look away, thoughtful. Is there something this man is trying to hide? He looks like a rider from Bern. But his uneasiness implies that he could, perhaps, be a deserter?

But I don't give him a second thought as I stride through the camp. I should find Nino. I want to make sure she is safe.

I finally find Rebecca's camp among the mass of people and tents. They are not outside yet, so I am sure they are still asleep. I hesitate. Do I just walk in? It's a girl's tent. Am I even allowed to?

I hear snickering behind me. I turn around and see three girls, all of them are looking at me with amused faces. Two of them are giggling to each other, the third looks a little confused. I can tell by looking at them that they are sisters. But that doesn't change the fact that they are laughing at me.

Clenching my teeth I turn. I think for a moment, then finally make up my mind and stride into the tent. I see Rebecca and Nino, both still sound asleep. I walk towards Nino, my steps completely silent. I crouch beside her and shake her gently to wake her.

"Wh…Wha…?" Nino murmurs, waking up. Her eyes are out of focus for a moment until she sees me. Then she blinks and smiles. "Time to get up already?"

I shush her, trying not to wake Rebecca. But it is already too late.

I hear a scream and something collides with my head, knocking me out of the tent. I stumble and almost lose my footing, but barely manage to keep from falling. Nino follows me out, surprised. Then Rebecca comes out.

"Omigosh, Jaffar, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Black Fang, and…well…I mean…I thought you were going to attack-!" But she was interrupted as I turned to Nino.

"Come, Nino," I say, ignoring Rebecca's continuous apologies.

But I have only taken one step with I stumble over the object that Rebecca had thrown at me and fall, landing hard on my back. I hear laughter. There are more people then there was before, probably attracted by Rebecca's scream.

Nino tries to help me up. But I shove her off, rising to my feet and storming out of the campsite. The laughter still rings in my ears.

I am sitting in the woods bordering the campsite when footsteps approach me. I have my dagger in my hands, testing its sharpness on my finger. I am expecting Nino or Rebecca, to apologize or something. But I am surprised to hear a man's voice.

"I saw what happened."

_Yeah. So did everyone else and they seemed to be having a good time,_ I think, but don't say anything. After a moment the man speaks again.

"Are you alright?"

"…"

The man sits down by a tree near mine. He doesn't sit directly in front of me, so I have to turn to see him. When I do, I am surprised. The solitary and tense wyvern rider is there. He was one of the last people I would expect to come talk to me. His green hair is falling before his face, making it impossible to read his expression. I don't know if he is making fun of me or not, so I don't say anything.

There is another long moment of silence before the man does something. It was exactly what I had been expecting. He laughs. I harden my gaze and turn away. I feel him look at me and the soft laughing slowly subsides.

"No, don't worry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just," he starts laughing again. "You're not used to being laughed at, are you?"

I look at him again.

"It's kind of plain to see," he says. "You left there in a bit of a hurry."

I feel my face grow hot and I look away again. Usually if someone laughs at me, I'm allowed to kill them…but here, that's obviously different.

The man stands. "You're Jaffar, right?"

"…"

"I'm Heath. If you need help, come see me. And judging by your reputation with most of the others, we'll probably see a lot of each other."

And with that he left, leaving me in the forest alone.


	10. Stolen Past

"He said what?"

"…to come to him if he needed help."

"He said his name was Heath? Are you sure you heard it right?"

"Why, is there something wrong with that?"

Rebecca was looking at me with amazement. She had just come over moments before to bring Nino back over to me when I had asked whether she knew anything about Heath.

"I didn't think Heath would be like that," Rebecca says in awe. "He usually keeps to himself and is pretty strict, actually. It amazes that he trusts you when others…." She trails off, looking nervously up at my face, wondering if she should have not said that. But I do not comment on her last sentence.

I nod and look over at Nino. Rebecca sees this as a dismissal, so she walks off. I can tell I startled her. I do not care. I had not tried to scare her, but since I have there is nothing I can do now.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask Nino. "Eliwood will probably leave soon."

Nino nods. I turn, but still feel her gaze on me. I try to ignore it, but her stare does not falter. Finally I cannot ignore it any longer. I turn.

"Did you want something, Nino?" I ask.

She hesitates for a moment. She opens her mouth to speak, hesitates, but finally gets the words out. "Before in the campsite…"

…Oh. She wanted to talk about that. I turn around and pretend to busy myself with my things I will take with me on the journey.

"Jaffar…" Nino tries to say, but I cut her off.

"Nino, you should get ready."

"Were you embarrassed?"

I pause, taking a few deep breaths to regain control over my emotions. "If I was, you're not helping."

She giggles. I turn and look at her questioningly. What is she laughing about? Not me again, is it?

She walks towards me and reaches up. I am still on one knee, in the same position that I had been when I was absent-mindedly searching through my things. My face is level with hers.

Nino gingerly pulls something from my hair. She shows it to me. It is a piece of bark.

"From when you fell down," she explains, and giggles again. I look at her for a moment, studying her, but she is not laughing at me. Even if she was, I would not care. She's so innocent…it's as if she has no faults….

I shake my head slightly and stand. "…Thanks…" I murmur, then pick up the small pack that I had been looking through and attach it to my belt. Nino holds up the bark.

"Here," she says.

I take it and look it over doubtfully. "What do I do with it?"

"I dunno. You can throw it away, if you want," she says, looking away. Then her eyes brighten. "Oh!! I forgot something!!" she says and scampers away.

I look after her and discreetly put the bark in my pack. I don't know why, but I want to keep it. I know it's stupid, I can find a piece of bark anywhere that will look exactly the same. But I do anyway.

A moment later Nino returns. She holds something out to me again. "I want you to have this," she says, putting something in my hands.

I take it and look it over. "…What is it?"

"It's my greatest treasure! Isn't it pretty?"

I study it more. It's an expensive looking pendent. How did she get this? But more importantly… "…Why do you give it to me?"

"I want you to have it," she says quietly.

"…This stain on the pendant's cord…" I murmur, fingering the chain. "…is it blood?"

Nino shifts. "Err…Umm, yeah…. Is that gross?"

"No," I say. I'm an assassin. Why does she think blood is gross to me? "Is it very old? It does not…look like it could be your blood."

"It is…" Nino says quietly. "…It's my real mother's. It got there when Sonia and Nergal killed her…"

"…Then it is a valuable keepsake. You should keep it…" I say, trying to put it back into her hands. But she shakes her head, pushing it back.

"I can't even remember my own mother's face. Even though she died protecting me. So...I don't think I deserve to keep it."

I shake my head. "…You were so small. How could you have remembered?"

"Still…" Nino says, looking down at her boots.

There is silence for a minute, Nino looking down at her boots and me staring at her down turned head. Finally I say quietly, "I will hold onto it then…until you are ready. You're my…you are my…" I struggle to find the right word. "…best friend…. I will always be near you…you can trust me with this."

Nino looks up at me, her eyes bright. "Best friend? You really think of me that way?"

I don't say anything for a long while. "…Yes," I say finally, so quietly it is almost impossible to hear.

"Thank you!" Nino cries, beaming up at me and clasping her hands together. "Thank you, Jaffar! That makes me…so happy!"

* * *

I think this is right...the chapters are messed up on my computer. Tell me if this seems wrong and I'll try to find the right one. This should be the next chapter to post, though. 


	11. Divided

We set off a few hours later. I am disappointed at the speed of Eliwood's legion. I could have gotten twice as far in half the time. But I have to be patient. Nino walks beside me and I make sure to keep her close. There are very odd people in this army and I don't want her to stray.

As if to prove my point, I hear a furious cry from behind me. I grab Nino instinctively and pull her behind me as I whirl around, trying to find the source of the noise. Nobody else seems disturbed by the shout. In fact, they didn't even glance towards the sound. I'm puzzled, but continue to look anyways.

I see a young knight with brown hair talking with Rebecca. Rebecca seems angry and the knight is stammering.

"I knew it! Sain, you're a pig!" Rebecca shouts and storms off.

The man named Sain rides after her. "Whoa! Wait! Rebecca, my love!"

I blink, then turn away. It was nothing important. It is probably best if I ignore it.

A minute later, Marcus, Eliwood's protector, rides back from scouting.

"Lord Eliwood, we have almost reached our destination. We should be there within the hour," he says.

"Good. Thank you, Marcus."

Marcus nods and rides off, leaving the three lords to consult with their tactician. I try to listen to their planning, but they are too far away. Where is our destination? And who will be waiting for us?

Eliwood, Hector and Lyn go forwards with a few others. Most of the army stays behind as the small group scouts out the area ahead. My eyes dart from each of the men and women in turn. Finally I find my target. Geitz is talking with a female paladin, his back turned to me. I watch him for a moment, studying him. He seems careless…almost reckless….

"Excuse me."

I blink and turn, and find myself looking at the tactician. She is studying me almost warily.

"You and Nino…can you come with me for a moment?" she asks, and motions towards where the Eliwood and the other lordlings are waiting.

Eliwood is waiting for us when we arrive. He nods a greeting, then gestures towards the horizon between two mountains. "Those men…are they from the Black Fang?"

I examine them briefly, then nod. "…Yes. And I know who leads them."

Hector shoots a glare at me. "Then don't hesitate, spit it out."

I glance towards Nino, then turn back to the three lords. "…Lloyd. One of the Reed brothers."

Nino gasps, but I pretend not to hear. The three lords don't know why this troubles Nino. I can tell they are anxious to know.

"You…you don't intend to kill him…do you…?" Nino asks quietly.

"If we don't, then he will kill us!" Hector says gruffly.

"Hector!" Eliwood says warningly. Then he turns back to Nino. "Do you know Lloyd?"

"…Yes. He is one of my brothers. My other brother is Linus."

I see an expression cross Eliwood's face, but he hides it before anyone can read it. But I know what he is thinking. I heard from Sonia that they have attacked Linus already. I do not say anything, and neither does anyone else.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can persuade him to leave!" Nino begs. Eliwood looks doubtful at first. Nino sees his expression. "Please! He's my brother. I can't just let him die."

Eliwood takes a hesitant breath, but finally nods. "Fine. But in case it doesn't work, have Marcus and Lowen accompany you."

Nino smiles. "Oh thank you, Eliwood! Thank you!"

Eliwood returns the warm smile, and then turns back to his tactician to plan their strategy. I see this as a dismissal and walk back to where the rest of the army is waiting, taking Nino with me. She is silent for a moment, but finally breaks the silence.

"…Do you think he'll listen to me?" she asks quietly. I do not respond. I know the answer, but can't bring myself to tell her.

Jaffar chose me and Nino to fight in this battle. I'm guessing because we know more about the Black Fang than most other people here. My thoughts are confirmed as I see Legault beside me.

"So you're going to fight too, huh?" he asks.

"…"

"Do you really want to fight them? They're Black Fang soldiers. If you kill them, there's no going back to being a Fang assassin."

I do not look at him, just stare ahead. "I am fighting for Eliwood now."

"Of course you are," Legault says. "Tell Lord Nergal hello for me when you see him again."

I tense and shoot him a glance, making not to show my alarm. There is a knowing look in his eyes. He doesn't know…he can't…can he? He is after all the Hurricane.

But before I can say anything I hear footsteps behind me. I whirl around, my hand flying instinctively for the hilt of my daggers. But all I see is the tactician, more than a little startled. She blinks and straightens, regaining her formal composure.

"Jaffar, we're starting off. You, Legault and Matthew are going to head off towards the right over that bridge. We need to finish off those nomads before they take down our fliers."

I nod, turning to Legault. Here's one of my companions, but who is Matthew? As soon as I find out, I wish he had stayed away.

The thief from before walks up to me. His expression is the same as the first time I met him, cold and filled with hatred. But something is different about him. Studying him I realize what. He has been trained even more, but not in thievery but in the killing arts. He's now a trained assassin.

"So you noticed that Matthew is following in your footsteps, eh?" Legault says, grinning as his eyes dart from me and Matthew and back again. Matthew's glare becomes colder as he hears Legault's words.

"…Lets just go," I say and stride through my two companions towards the bridge the tactician had motioned towards. I don't hear footsteps behind me but know they are following. Matthew has gotten stronger and his anger is building. Now I'm going to have to watch my back.

We stop at the bridge, waiting for the nomads and cavilers to approach. If we wait in hiding for them to come closer we can catch them by surprise. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Matthew. He is on the other side of the bridge, waiting. I see his grip tighten on his daggers. I make sure not to take my gaze off of him.

Moments later the nomads are only yards before us. Without a sound I leap from my hiding place and see Matthew do the same. We both leap upon the nearest caviler. I slit my caviler's throat while Matthew thrusts his daggers into the other's stomach. _Fool,_ I think. _It will take too long to kill that way. The caviler still alive enough to attack back. Matthew still has much to learn. He is not a threat yet._

I leap onto one of the nomads. He tries to aim his bow for me, but I cut his hand clean off. It and the bow clatters to the ground, leaving the nomad stunned. I take the opportunity to behead my opponent. I turn for the final nomad and are about to strike when suddenly a dagger flies through the air, stabbing the nomad right between the eyes. I turn and see Matthew straightening from a throwing position. I see him shoot me a sideways glance, but I turn away quickly before he can meet my gaze.

Legault blinks. He's still waiting on the bridge. Then he grins. "If I keep working with you two," he says, "I won't have to do anything." Then he turns and walks off, striding towards the female paladin that Geitz was talking to earlier.

Without turning to look at Matthew, I stride back to where the others are waiting. The tactician stops me.

"Have you cleared the nomads out?"

I nod. "And several others," I murmur.

The tactician turns towards the three sisters I saw earlier and nods. They mount three winged horses and fly off in the way we had just come from. Then the tactician turns to the man I had met before, Heath.

"There is a village to the west," she says. "I need you to warn them of the battle."

"On my way," Heath says. He mounts his wyvern and flies off.

Suddenly the tactician seems to remember something. "Oh damn…" she murmurs. "Kent! Sain! Geitz!" she shouts urgently. Geitz and two cavilers, one of which I remember from talking with Rebecca, hurry up.

"What's wrong?" the red haired caviler asks.

"Heath is riding towards the village over those mountains," the tactician says, gesturing towards the way Heath had disappeared. "But there are two ballista near the mountains. I need you three to hurry and wipe them out before he is hit."

The three nod and hurry off to the west. I watch Geitz disappear. As soon as I get the chance, I need to follow. This could be one of my last chances.

"Jaffar, the others are fighting over there to the north. I need you to help them," she says, but then she looks sharply behind me and swears. I turn and see a dozen wyverns flying this way. but one of them looks familiar. The leader, a wyvern lord. There is something about him…. No, It's not a him, it's a her. Vaida.

"I know who that is," I say quietly to myself. The tactician hears me.

"What? Who is that?"

Eliwood hurries up at that moment. "Keira, we need more men. More enemies are appearing, and they are stronger than we can handle alone."

"Lord Eliwood, we have bigger things to worry about. Look," the tactician, Keira says, gesturing towards the wyverns. Eliwood's eyes widen.

"But…but those are…Bern's wyvern riders. Look at their colors."

"Well they don't look friendly. They are going to attack us," Keira says.

Eliwood thinks for a moment. "Let me talk to them."

Keira nods and turns to me. "Jaffar, go fight up to the north and hold off the warriors. Tell Rath, the nomad trooper, to come down here. We may need his help."

I see Rebecca, a male archer and a blond sniper already readying their bows. This tactician seems to know what she's doing.

I run across another bridge to where Keira had told me to go. Will Vaida join them? She is probably already on the run from the Black Fang. Eliwood said she was flying with Bern knights. But she still has her pride…. Abandoning the thought I run to find Rath.

The nomad is not hard to find. He is in front of the others, shooting down men along with Lyn with their bows. Two sages are on either side of them, attacking anyone who gets too close. Nino is beside a sage with purple hair, helping him finish any enemies he did not kill with his first blow. Serra and a troubadour are behind the five attackers, healing the wounded. I stride up to Rath.

"…You are needed," I say, gesturing towards where Keira and the others are waiting. Without a word Rath nods and rides off in the direction I had come. I walk over to where Nino is.

"…Where did you learn magic? I didn't think Sonia would teach you, but you are doing well."

Nino beams. "I leaned from watching Mother use magic. But Erk is helping me, too."

The purple-haired sage pretends not to hear and continues using Elfire on a strong paladin that is coming our way. I can see him blush. I feel a flicker of something inside of me as I see Nino smile up at him, but it quickly disappears.


	12. Anger and Hate

Writer's Note 5/4/09: Hrm.... As I read this now, I'm seeing how terrible the writing is....but oh well...I guess that's a good thing, otherwise that would mean that I hadn't improved from wen I wrote this like six years ago :P But readers seem to enjoy the story so I'll at least get this posted :) Maybe later I'll edit it and make it sound better. There are at least 25+ chapters, I think, so I may not post them all at once....

---

I walk a distance away, all the while thinking of what I will say when I return to Lord Nergal. I have been gone a while and I am sure he will find out somehow that I have joined Eliwood's legion. Does he know of the plan? If not, this will make my return much more difficult.

He must have heard about how I attacked Ursula and her men…but that was only to fool Eliwood into letting me join. That technique has happened many times before by Black Fang soldiers, so he won't punish me for that.

But disobeying Sonia's commands and releasing Nino…that might be a problem. But then I finally decide that just a girl's life is small enough to overlook. He won't kill me for that. For not obeying orders I might be punished, but it's nothing that I haven't suffered through dozens of times before.

"Jaffar!"

I turn to hear Nino's cry. I see her point towards Lyn. She is being attacked by a very tough looking paladin. I glance around and see that everyone is preoccupied or too far to reach in time. There are more enemies in the clearing now. I will have to save her. If I don't I will blow my cover.

With incredible speed I leap forwards. Two knights try to charge me, but with a swift motion I cut both of their throats. Warm blood splatters my face but I ignore it. I am used to it by now.

The paladin thrusts his lance towards Lyn, but she ducks low just in time. While she is down I run with a sudden burst of speed and leap over her. Still in the air, I draw my daggers, twirling them in my hands. I see the paladin's stunned expression as he sees me leap for him. It will be the last thing he sees.

I thrust my daggers deep into the paladin's collarbone and up into his throat. I feel his collarbone shatter from the strength of my two blows. The man screams and falls back off of his horse. I leap from his falling body and onto the ground, ready for a counter attack. But this man is merely a mercenary, not a true Fang. If he were, he would have leapt to kill me with his final breath. But he just lies, writhing in agony. I stand. This man is no threat. I walk up to him and slit his throat. His painful movements stop abruptly.

I turn to Lyn. She is surprised; I can read that emotion easily. But there is something there that is harder to see. Sympathy?

"Thank you, Jaffar," she says. "I am in your debt for saving me. But was killing him…was killing him like that so necessary…?"

I look at her for a moment, silent, then turn and walk away. There is no explanation. Not that I can bring myself to say, anyways.

Lloyd looks down at the fighting army from where he waits in the temple.

"Who is that? The man who just took down that paladin?" he says to one of his bishops. The bishop looks down at the battlefield.

"Him? I believe that is the Angel of Death. One of the Four Fangs."

Lloyd stares at the figure that is now turning towards the woman he had saved. He sighs. "Even the Angel of Death turns against us." He sighs again and turns his face towards the ground. "I want you to move forwards and use your staff against him. He may be the way we will win this fight."

The bishop nods. "Right away, sir."

Once he is gone, Lloyd looks up again. "…You too? I thought you would never turn against the Fang. But I guess that now it is up to me. I will avenge my brother…even if it means fighting you…Jaffar…."

Nino is sitting on the ground, catching her breath when I reach her. She looks up at me.

"I've…I've never actually fought anyone before…. I don't see how you can…I mean…." But I know what she was going to say.

"…How I can kill anyone so easy," I finish for her.

"No! I…I didn't mean…!" Nino stammers, but I cut her off.

"…I understand. It's…it is fine," I say.

"I…I'm sorry that I said…."

"…It is fine, Nino. Do not apologize."

Nino nods. She takes a few more breaths and then stands. She looks up at me again with a smile. Then she blinks. "Jaffar…you have blood all over you."

I look at my clothes. Sure enough, there are stained with crimson blood. "It's nothing. Now is not the time to worry about appearances. You are fine, correct?"

Nino nods. "I almost was hit by a knight, but Erk saved me."

My fingers twitch on my daggers. "As long as you are alright. But we had better get back out of the fighting before-"

"Look out!!" someone shouts. I look around and see people backing hurriedly away. I look before us and immediately understand.

Off in the distance there is a bishop holding up a large staff. He is facing me. All of their units have pulled back. That means one thing.

I whirl around to Nino, who is completely confused. "Get out of here. Now!!" I command in an urgent voice, shoving her back. I turn just in time to see the bishop complete his spell.

Firey magic engulfs me. Pain overwhelms my senses. My mind races, making me unable to grasp a thought for more than a second, making me unable to think. I am barely aware that I am on my hands and knees. It is as if I am not in control of my body anymore.

I hear Nino scream something. I cannot decipher what she is saying. I am no longer capable of hearing or seeing anything more than mixed sounds and sights.

More voices. Shouting. None of them I can understand. I am not in control of myself anymore. Only one feeling runs through me. Anger. An overwhelming urge to kill.

I leap for the figures before me. They scramble back and out of the way. My mind is racing too fast for me to see who the people are. I can barely see them. But I still attack.

I lunge for another figure. This time I hit. The figure falls. But it was not a fatal wound. The figure is still alive, but greatly wounded. I lunge again. Someone pulls the figure out of the way just before I sink my daggers into its body. Then it hits me back hard with the butt of a lance, making the world around me spin. Before I can respond the figure had rode away, taking the injured figure with it.

There are no more figures near me. Everyone has fled, knowing that I will kill them if I get near. I fall to my knees, coiled over. Anger still rushes through me. I never remember feeling such emotion.

I feel someone beside me. Nino speaks. But I am still not able to understand what she is saying to me. Before I can think I lunge again, my daggers aimed for the figure's throat. I hear Nino scream but am unable to do anything to stop myself. I am going to kill her….

Suddenly a figure appears. He grabs Nino and pulls her out of the way. I land and skid to a stop. An instant later I am airborne again, leaping for the two figures. The taller figure waves a hand and I am hit by a ball of fire. It is weak, but enough to knock me off of my feet and on my back.

I hear voices. Nino is protesting, but a male voice is arguing as well. A moment later Nino's voice trails off hesitantly and footsteps run off. I struggle to my feet. Fury is still rushing through me. I leap to my feet and run. I do not know where I am running to. I just dash across the field. I run into a forest and keep going. I do not think about slowing down.

Finally, a few minutes later, I feel myself regaining control over my body. I slow to a stop and lean against a tree, catching my breath and waiting for the berserk spell to completely wear off. At last I can see and think clearly again. I close my eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

I had attacked everyone around me. Who had I struck down? Who had I almost killed? Nino…I had almost killed her as well…who had saved her? It must have been Erk. He always seems to be around her. If it wasn't for him….

I open my eyes again. I have to find out where I am. Geitz…now that nobody is near me I can go to find him. Maybe I can finish my mission at last….


	13. Run

Writer's Note 5/04/09: I've heard people saying things along the lines of this story not being possible because Geitz isn't recruited at this stage...to tell you the truth, I really don't remember when you recruit him XD I only got him once, he bugs the hell outa me. And I haven't played FE7 in like 2, 3 years...? So yeah...sorry for the mix up, I tried to keep true to the story but it seems I didn't do my research well enough ^^;

---

I sprint through the forest, my footsteps silent. Moments earlier I had checked my surroundings and found that I was in the forest near where Geitz had been sent. Maybe for once luck is with me.

As I run I think of what I am going to say. Kent and Sain are still helping Geitz defeat their enemies. How will I get rid of them? I wouldn't be able to fight all three of them. But one…I could take out Geitz before he knew what was happening.

I break free of the forest and see three figures off in the distance. They are heading towards another small group of Black Fang mercenaries. It would be better if I could reach them before they made it to their enemies. It would be harder to persuade the two cavilers to leave in the middle of battle.

I run harder, but even then they do not notice me until I am almost to them. One of the cavilers whirls around, readying to throw a javelin. I skid to a stop, bracing for his attack. Hopefully he'll realize it's me before he strikes.

The caviler's gaze softens from a sharp glare to a steady gaze as he realizes that I am on their side.

"Jaffar?" the man asks. "Is that you?"

I press my lips together. It must be pretty obvious who I am. Not many of our allies or opponents for that matter look like I do. As I've heard Sonia say many times, "Only Jaffar can look that empty."

"What are you doing here?" the other caviler says. "Has fair Lady Lyndis called us to her side?"

I blink. This must be Sain. I've heard a lot about him. This is the caviler I saw with Rebecca earlier. Then I realize what I can do.

"Lord Eliwood has sent me to warn you. We have a new recruit, a wyvern lord. But you need to know that she is our ally. Be careful to not mistake her for an enemy and attack her," I explain.

"She?" Sain says, a large smile spreading across his face.

"Yes. She is just beyond that forest," I say, gesturing towards the way I had come.

"Be still, sweet maiden! Sir Sain is coming to greet you!" Sain cries and rides hard towards where I had gestured.

"Sain! Sain, what are you-!? …Ah…not again…" the other caviler, Kent, says in an exasperated tone, and rides after his companion.

My eyes narrow, watching them ride off. That was easier than I had thought it was going to be. Fools. Especially that Sain. He'll have a surprise waiting for him when he arrives to see the beautiful new companion. Vaida is probably not who he was expecting.

After a moment, I hear Geitz shift behind me. I turn and see him looking at me uncomfortably. I am used to this reaction whenever I am around people so I am not daunted.

"Er…uh…shouldn't you…you know…leave…?" he says uncomfortably.

I just look at him. I know my gaze intimidates him.

"You told them what you needed now…now you can go, right?" he says.

"…I have been told to accompany you."

"W-Why me? And why did you send off Kent and Sain?" Geitz stammers.

"…I didn't do anything. Sain ran off on his own and Kent decided to follow." I keep a steady gaze, not blinking. I see Geitz grow even more uncomfortable.

"Okay, j-just…lets just go," he says, turning and walking off.

I stare coolly at Geitz's back as we walk. I know he can feel my gaze. It unnerves him. His terror tells me something. He knows why I'm here. So he received the letter after all. He does know what we want him not to.

I quicken my pace, my footsteps still silent. Soon I am right behind the warrior. My hand drifts towards my dagger. This will be a quick kill. Then I will tell Eliwood that he was killed in combat, and slip away in the night when no one will notice I'm gone until it is too late. Eliwood won't notice that an assassin's attack is different than a regular enemy's strike. Assassins are meant to kill quickly, usually to the throat. Anyone else just hits where and when they can.

My dagger is clenched in my fingers. I raise my hand so it is directly behind Geitz's neck but not touching the skin. When I chose to attack it will be quick, even before he knows what is going on. There will be no counter attack. He will…

My eyes drift up to the top of Geitz's head. I see a sparrow looking down at me, it's black eyes fixed on my face. I blink. He has…a bird…? …Why does he have a bird in his hair? Is this guy insane?

Suddenly the bird gives an ear-spitting squawk. Geitz jumps.

"What is it Wilson?" he asks, whirling around. He sees me standing there with a dagger raised, ready to strike. He gives a high-pitched cry and leaps back.

"I knew it! Y-You're here to kill me, aren't you?!" he shrieks.

"…"

"You're from the Fang! I knew as soon as I got that letter that I would get nothing but trouble!"

"…"

"Please! I…I haven't told anyone! I don't even know what it means! Just don't kill me!" Geitz cries, still stumbling back.

Finally I speak, giving Geitz the empty stare all of my victims receive. It's always the last thing they see. "You are my target, Geitz. You will die."

Before Geitz can even open his mouth to yell I slit his throat, his blood spilling over my hands. His body falls, dead before it hit the ground.

I stand above his body, staring emotionlessly down at him. Now I can finally return to the Black Fang….

Suddenly I tense. There is someone watching me.

I whirl around to see Heath facing me, his wyvern hovering a distance away. But I can still see his eyes, wide with horror. He had seen the kill. Heath whirls his wyvern around, flying straight for Eliwood's legion. He was going to tell the lords what I had done. He was going to blow it all.

Faster than before, I run across the plain after the wyvern. With only the glimpses I receive through the trees I can see that the great beast was wounded, making him slower. Maybe there was a chance for me to catch up. Sure enough, soon I was below the wyvern and his rider.

A spear flies down from overhead, almost hitting me. I know Heath is not trying to kill me. It was only a warning shot. Trying to daunt me so he could get ahead. But I do not hesitate.

Moments later I am ahead of Heath and his wyvern. I dart into a forest, unseen by the wyvern rider through the branches. I dart up one of the trees, remaining hidden until I see them get closer. Because of the wyvern's wounded wing, they are not as high or fast as they could fly.

As they pass my tree, I leap from my shelter and into Heath. My dagger was driving for his throat, but he saw me just before I hit him and brought up an armored arm to defend himself. Even then, the force of my blow was enough to knock us both off of the wyvern.

"Hyperion!" Heath shouted as he fell, trying to grab the wyvern's reins. But his fingers closed on thin air and we both tumbled down to the ground below.

We hit the ground hard. I rolled to the side and onto my feet as soon as I hit, readying myself for an attack. But Heath was wounded and had not been able to take the fall without increasing injury even more. He lay on the ground, a painful grimace on his face.

I straighten and stride forwards, picking up my dagger from where it had landed during the fall. Heath's eyes open and he looks up at me from where he lies on the ground.

"You…you killed him…" he says, his voice filled with agony.

"…"

"I saw it…you can't deny it."

"…I don't plan to."

"Eliwood will find out. I will tell him," Heath says, rising to his knees and clutching his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He had a broken rib. He was going to be considerably slower than he had been before with that injury.

"…Then you will have to die as well," I say quietly, taking another step forwards.

Heath looked down, breathing hard. "I trusted you. I thought you were like me. Misunderstood." He looks up sharply, a cold glare on his face. "But I was wrong. You will never be anything more than a killer."

"…"

Heath scrambles to his feet, pain etched into every feature on his face. "I will tell Lord Eliwood, Jaffar."

"…You can't do anything if you're dead."

Heath's gaze falters. At first I think it's fear, but then I see his eyes dart above my head. A harsh wind blows down from the sky, so strong it nearly knocks me to the ground. I look up and see Heath's wyvern right above my head, its claws driving for my head. I lunge to the side and out of the way. Heath leaps onto the wyvern's saddle and the beast flies up into the air. No. Heath can't get away. If Eliwood is hunting me, it will be almost impossible to return to the Black Fang. He always seems to find whoever he is looking for. But already the wyvern is far overhead and heading for the mountains.

I throw my dagger in a final attempt to hit them. The wyvern swerves to the side and flies faster. Soon it will be over the mountains. And in a moment, Eliwood will know what I did. I will have to be well out of here before then.

But Nino…will they kill her? Will they think she is a spy as well? No. They were suspicious around me, but I do not think that Eliwood's kind heart will allow him to see Nino as a killer. All I will have to worry about is her safety in battle…. No. I won't think about it anymore. She is just a girl. She is of no importance to me. And besides…Erk will look over her….


	14. Know Your Enemy

I run across the plains as fast as I can. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Running. But now is the first time I can remember running _from_ something. I feel like a coward. But that does not matter now. I ignore the thoughts and just keep running.

I pass the village that Heath had been sent to warn. The gates are now closed and locked. There is no chance I will get inside. But even if I could I know I can't go inside. That would be the first place they look.

Now I am entering a forest. I feel the branches lash against my face as I run but I do not slow. These small scratches will be nothing to the bashing I'll get if Eliwood's men catch me.

I hear wing beats ahead and I throw myself into some bushes for shelter. I look up from my hiding place and see a pegasus knight fly ahead. I tense. The pegasus knight flies ahead for a few moments, then soars away and out of view. I wait for a moment.

That pegasus knight was definitely one of Lord Eliwood's soldiers. Had Eliwood really used his pegasus knights to catch me? Was I really that important?

I do not know if I should stay in this place for too long. I am safe if someone is looking for me from the skies then I am safe. But if someone comes by foot or horse back, I'll be seen easily.

I am trying to decide when I hear hoof beats. I swear to myself. Of course. Luck has never been with me. I see Rath come through the trees. How had he come so close without me hearing him?

Then I realize. He's Sacaen. Sacaen tribesmen are quiet and hard to detect. It's what makes them such great hunters. Even their horses are silent. How he trained his horse to walk silently I don't know and am not about to walk out of my hiding place to ask.

I am faced with a choice. Sneak from my hiding place and risk being seen or wait here and yet again risk being seen. If I wait until he gets to close then he will see me. But then there will be no chance of escape. But if I run he will see me for sure.

Finally I make my choice. Keeping low I sneak from the bushes. I will try to stay out of sight until he sees me. I know he will. There is no way I can get away unseen from a Sacaen.

Sure enough, a moment later he sees movement. His gaze darts towards me and our gaze meets. I am still close to the ground, waiting. For a long moment, nobody moves. Rath breaks the silence.

Rath's horse rears up, kicking its legs in the air. Then it charges straight for me. I move in an instant.

I thrust my daggers into the bark above my head. I brace, then jump as high as I can just before Rath reaches me. His fingers close on nothing. I flip in the air and snatch the daggers while I am upside-down. Using the daggers I throw myself higher, high enough to reach the branch far from the ground. As I right myself I snatch the daggers from the wood. In one graceful movement I land and replace my daggers at the same time. Now I am halfway up a tree in a single leap.

I hear Rath's horse protest as the Sacaen tries to turn his horse quickly enough to catch me. But I am too high now. There is no way he could reach me from up here.

Using a method Nergal had taught me, I run as fast as I can along the branch. I had been taught this long ago, but had mastered it quickly. Only a few others have learned this technique, one of them being the Hurricane.

Once the branch grew too narrow for me to run on and began to droop, I leap from that to the next one, not having to struggle to keep my balance. I have perfected this technique. And I would have been just fine if I didn't think of one thing.

Suddenly something crashes down from above. A wyvern. The branch falls out from underneath my feet and I fall to the ground far below. I land, dazed, sticks and leaves covering my battered body.

Light shines down upon me as a branch is pulled away, revealing my face. I struggle, but am still dazed from the fall and am unable to push away the rest of the debris. But once one of the larger branches is removed from my torso, I am able to stagger to my feet and back away. A hand tries to stop me but I leap away, clutching my injured side. The fall has weakened me momentarily. But I have to find a way to escape.

Before me I see Rath, Heath, and Vaida.

"Jaffar, we don't want to fight you," Heath said, taking a step forwards. I take a step back and Heath pauses.

"Heath, let me talk to him," Vaida says. "Angel of Death, I don't think you understand. Lord Eliwood is not the evil one here. It is Nergal. He is trying to-"

I stare coldly into her eyes. "…I know this, Vaida. I never thought that Nergal was good. I know what he plans."

Vaida blinks. "What? You know he is trying to destroy our home but yet you fight for him?"

"…"

Heath raises a hand to silence Vaida. Already she is furious. Heath looks at me. "You know this, yet you still kill people for him? Jaffar, even you surely cannot be that heartless."

"…I am, Heath. Since the day I had been born, ever since the day I was found by Nergal. I have been nothing."

"Do you not feel even slight guilt? Nergal is destroying everything we know and love. How can you do this?"

"…Love. Guilt. All they are are emotions. They mean nothing."

"Emotions mean everything if you truly feel them," Rath says. "They can stop you from doing things you may regret later in life. Help Nergal summon dragons and you are destroying yourself as well as the rest of the world."

"Jaffar," Heath starts, taking a step forwards. I take another step back, raising my blood red dagger, pointing towards the wyvern rider.

"Do not come closer or I will kill you," I say tonelessly. Before I would have killed him instantly. But something he said makes me hesitate. It makes me think. Is that true…?

I see Rath's gaze dart from Heath and Vaida back to me. Heath does the same. I can tell they are trying to be discrete. But I still notice. What are they planning?

But before I can move, two slender arms grab me from behind.

"Surprise, Angel of Death," says a familiar, cool voice.

I struggle, but the Hurricane's grip is strong. He laughs.

"Lord Nergal's morphs taught us this capture, Angel of Death. You know there is no way to break free of this hold," he says.

But I struggle anyways. If I am lucky, he has forgotten something. Forgotten something that would give it a weakness. Something that will help me break free. But I should have known better.

"Are you sure there is no way he can escape from that?" Heath asks, looking at me doubtfully.

Hurricane grins. I can tell by his voice although I cannot see his face. "Even the morph that taught us this capture could not escape from it. We're fine."

Rath nods. "Then we had better return to Lord Eliwood. He said to return as soon as we had captured Jaffar."

Hurricane nods. I feel ropes being bound around my wrists. Lord Nergal's assassins are always required to carry rope with them wherever they go. You never know when it may be useful. For a quick escape or to hold a prisoner, like me.

Three pegasus knights land before us.

"You've found him!" one of they says, studying me. "And captured him as well."

"Yes," Vaida says. "And we need you to take him back to Lord Eliwood. We have been told to fly straight for Lloyd and take out his guards as soon as we captured Jaffar."

The pegasus knight nods, and Hurricane pulls me over to one of the knights. I am thrust onto the back of the pegasus and the horse swiftly takes flight. Beside us the other two take to the skies as well. I see Vaida and Heath already flying towards where Lloyd waits. Rath rides off with them, and Hurricane has already disappeared. Now is my chance.

Sonia taught me ways of breaking free of ropes. Hurricane wouldn't know, not being taught the same methods as I was.

After several moments, I have worked the knots looser. Discreetly I pull one hand from the ropes with ease. None of the pegasus knights notice. My daggers are in the possession of the knight holding me. I'll have to retrieve them if I am going to have any chance of survival.

I am on the saddle behind the pegasus knight. Reaching out slowly, I take my daggers from her saddlebag without her noticing.

"Farina! Look out!"

The knight whirls around, seeing me with my daggers in my hands, she twirls her lance, ready to attack. But while she drives her lance towards my chest, I lash out with my daggers. I cut the spearhead clean off and it falls down to the forest below.

While Farina is stunned I leap off of the pegasus and into the shelter of the trees. I grab a tree branch to slow my fall and then drop the rest of the way down to the forest floor. I hear the knights charge after me, crashing through the high branches. I whirl around, ready to fight. One knight flies towards me, aiming her spear point for my neck. But I duck, easily dodging the attack.

Farina throws a javelin at me but I catch it before it hits me in the face. I twirl it in my hands and whirl around using it to knock the knight off of her saddle that was trying to catch me by surprise from behind.

I leap for the pegasus knight that is on the ground, dazed by the blow to the head by my lance. I have abandoned the javelin and am once again wielding my daggers.

"Florina!" the third pegasus knight screams. The knight named Florina looks up and sees me leaping for her. She draws back, putting up her arms to protect her. But that will not save her.

Suddenly Florina's pure white pegasus knight leaps before me, trying to strike me with her hooves. I do not hesitate and strike the mare. Crimson blood stains its white fur.

"No! Huey!" Florina cries, running forwards towards her pegasus.

I try to attack Florina while she has her face buried in her pegasus, unable to see and stop me, but suddenly I am hit from behind by Farina's broken lance. There is no point so it does not spear me, but I am knocked forwards a foot or two. I tumble on the ground and roll to my feet. There is no point in fighting these knights. I just need to escape.

So, for the second time in as many hours, I run for my life.


	15. Nothing To Return To

Legault closed his eyes, putting his arms behind his head and leaning against a tree. Lord Eliwood hadn't given him orders. He had said to capture Jaffar, but he hadn't said what to do _after_. So, really, by loafing around and doing nothing he wasn't disobeying Eliwood's orders. Legault smiled to himself.

But suddenly Legault heard a scream. He sat bolt upright, leaping to his feet from where he lay on the grass. That scream. Damn. He had known this would happen.

Legault sighed and shook his head, his lips still curved in his casual smile. He had known it would have happened eventually. He had never guessed that it would have happened so quickly. He had to give the man credit. The Angel of Death had escaped.

Legault had always admired Jaffar's Fang name. The Angel of Death. Nothing like the Hurricane. A hurricane, destructive and careless. Legault curled his lip in distaste. What kind of name for a silent and swift thief was "Hurricane"? But "Angel of Death". That was a name to be proud of. Swift, unseen, killing everything it touches.

But now was not time to complain over nicknames. He had to capture the Angel of Death before he killed anyone else. Who knew how many of the pegasus knights had already been slaughtered.

Legault ran through the trees, following the sound of the scream. He doubted that the Angel of Death would still be there, but he would find him eventually. Just follow the bloodshed.

* * *

There is no sound as I run through the trees. Nothing at all. Not the sound of my footfall, not the sound of the leaves rustling as I pass, not the sound of anyone following me. But that does not mean no one is.

My grip on my daggers do not loosen. I am tense, alert. Are the knights overhead, ready to dive? Is there a group of knights ahead waiting for me to run into a trap? Or worse yet, am I running in the wrong direction and am heading straight for Eliwood himself? During the fight I had lost my sense of direction and, with no landmarks to point me the right way, I had become hopelessly lost.

Finally I stop. There is no point in running aimlessly, not knowing where I am going. I have to find out. I start to climb one of the trees, but hesitate. If the pegasus knights haven't spotted me already, then climbing the tree would put me in plain view. But if I kept running in the direction I had been, I could be going in the same way I had come and would run out into the open right into the middle of Eliwood's army.

I decide that I have to take the chance of being seen. A few pegasus knights I can handle. An entire army I can't.

I climb the tree easily, using the same method I had used before. Once I have reached the higher branches it is easier so I can climb normally. I move slowly, keeping the branches from moving so my presence is not seen. I peer through the leaves, looking for anything that can help me. For a few moments I don't see anything, only more trees. I look all around me until finally I see the village from before. So that was the way I had come. I had been heading in the wrong direction after all. I beat myself mentally. What would have happened if I had not stopped to see where I was? Would I have run right into Eliwood's army? Knowing my luck, probably.

I turn in the opposite direction and nod to myself. That is where I am supposed to go. Where that is I am not sure yet. But it is away from Eliwood, and that is all that matters.

Leaping from the branch I fall to the ground, dropping low as soon as I hit the ground. I am still for a long time, not making a sound, making sure no one had heard the sound made by my fall. Even though it was slight, I cannot be too careful.

Finally I straighten. I glance around the woods but see no one. But I have only taken a few steps when I stop. There is someone here. I may not be able to see him, but I feel him.

I whirl around, my daggers in my hands, ready to attack. Everything is still. No one in sight.

"…Come out, Hurricane. I know you're here," I say, not relaxing in the slightest. He's still there. I know it.

Finally, a figure falls from the trees. He straightens, taking a cocky yet threatening pose. Only the Hurricane can pull that off.

"So, mighty Angel of Death. It seems you escaped the pegasus knights. Not a great feat for you I presume, eh?"

"…"

Hurricane shakes his head slightly. "It's true... No point in talking to you, is there? It's just like your friend Sonia said: you truly are soulless."

I stare at him, unspeaking. What is he talking to me for? There isn't another trap behind me, is there? I tense, keeping completely still. But I do not feel anything around save for Hurricane.

"You know me. You know my strength. You know how I fight. What are you going to do? You know if you can kill me or not. But will you?"

"…I will kill you if you get in my way, Hurricane," I say, staring at him hard. "I will not hesitate to do so."

Hurricane sighs, a smile still on his face. "I know this, Angel of Death. And I know that I probably will not win. But first think. Do you really want to fight for Nergal for the rest of your life? Do you want to kill people for him when you do not even believe in his cause?"

"Who says I do not believe in his cause?"

"You do not believe in any cause. You do not believe in anything. You feel nothing." Hurricane's eyes look away, thoughtful. "There were countless corpses stacked one on top of the other... And there, atop the bodies, they found a lone infant sleeping... You. You are death incarnate. You feel nothing, fear nothing, desire nothing... You kill. Nothing more."

Why does he talk about me this way? He does not know me.

Hurricane looks up. "Ah. I have angered you? Are you going to kill me now out of hatred?" Then he laughs to himself. "Oh yes. I forgot. You do not hate. So I should be fine then, eh?"

I take a step forwards. I do not want to hear him talk anymore. If he is smart he will run now to save his life. But he doesn't. He just laughs sadly.

"I knew it would come to this eventually," he says, almost to himself. "So you will kill me then?"

"…"

Hurricane nods. "But I will not go down without a fight."

I had expected as much. A Black Fang assassin does not surrender. They go down fighting.

We are still for a long moment, staring at each other, as if trying to read each other's minds. Waiting for the other to attack. But finally, it is Hurricane who moves first.

Hurricane leaps forwards in an attack. I feel slight satisfaction. This fight is over already. I wait until he is only feet before me, then move. With a swift motion I leap forwards, almost seeming to disappear. Then I am behind him, slashing at him with my daggers. But the Hurricane seems to have known this would happen.

Almost as swiftly as I had, he drops to the ground and rolls underneath me, leaping to his feet once he is behind me and slashing at my neck. I duck underneath his thrust and drive my dagger for his heart while he is still in the middle of the strike, unable to defend himself. But Hurricane is too quick.

With his weight leaning forwards it is impossible for him to leap back. Most people would still try to lean backwards and find themselves dead in an instant. But Hurricane is smarter.

Thinking fast he figures that the quickest way to move is forward. So he promptly puts his hands on my shoulders and leaps over me and over my attack, also giving him the advantage. While by back is turned and my attack keeping me briefly off balance he attacks. I fall to the ground to avoid his blow. But while his arm is above me in the attack I leap to my feet, catching his arm in mid-blow. Then I throw him over my shoulder and onto the ground. I leap forwards, pressing my knee against the assassin's chest and my hand around his throat to make sure he does not get back up.

For a long moment we are still, staring at each other and panting slightly. The fight had seemed long but I realize that it had taken less than a minute. Finally, Hurricane grins.

"So I guess you beat me, huh? I knew it would end this way."

"…"

Hurricane gives me a knowing glance. "But you hesitate?"

I tighten my grip on his throat and he gives a weak laugh, amused by my reaction.

But I'm confused. Why am I hesitating? It had happened before with Heath as well…. Killing used to be as quick as thinking. Why not now? What has changed?

A long minute passes. I stare hard into Hurricane's face and he stares at mine. We hardly seem to breath. Hurricane's difficulty breathing might be from my knee on his chest but mine is from confusion. Why can't I kill him?

Finally I move, but not how I had expected. I thought the motion would be my dagger slitting his throat. But instead I see myself standing, letting Hurricane go.

Hurricane looks at me with amazement. Even I am slightly amazed. But I do not say anything. I look at him for a moment, then turn on my heel and walk away into the forest. Hurricane does not follow.


End file.
